


Mind Captured, Heart's Next

by tomatofreakbutweeb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Modification, Character name spelled as Viktor, Did I do it right?, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Implied Mpreg, Japanese Mafia, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia AU, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Porn With Plot, Russian Mafia, Sex Toys, bruh i'm done with these tag thingys, except the old gen, help me, how does this thing even work, just slight dw, more mafia, no i'm not ready to write abt lil kids toddling around so, oh and viktor's a brat, oh wait some of new gen isn't gay, ok here comes more, ok lemme try myself, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatofreakbutweeb/pseuds/tomatofreakbutweeb
Summary: In a modern omegaverse, omega specialists and omega counsellors are perfectly distinct. Yuuri, heir of the Katsuki Yakuza is also an omega counsellor and gets assigned with the heir of their business partner, the Nikiforov Bratva, for one year. A lot changes in the year, and chaos follows.Slight bdsm warning. Don't like don't read.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first fanfic. Pls enjoy and any constructive criticism is perfectly welcome.

Yuuri was excited. It’s the first time in two years that a male Omega, the future heir of the Nikiforov Bratva no less, is being assigned under his care. Or service, whatever. It didn’t matter as long as it was a fellow male, a member of a powerful mafia, maybe not an Alpha but evidently no less than one in any field, who was going to be his client. For a year’s subscription. His work partner, a profuse hacker and a fellow Alpha, Phichit, was an ideal companion and confidant, but he and Phichit worked in different parts of the city, though under the one and only Katsuki Yakuza, and they barely met except through facetimes or formal get-togethers. So naturally Yuuri, the second-in-command, heir and son of the Oyabun of the Katsuki Yakuza, and a most unparalleled assassin in Japan at least, was excited to have a fellow assassin as his resident “patient” and all-time companion, even if only for a year.

It was almost time for the client to arrive. Yuuri ran his hands through his slicked back hair and fixed his glasses for the last time. It was the soft hearted (oh, the irony) perfect gentleman impression that he made upon his past clients, that made them comfortable and easy to handle. Satisfied that his appearance was good enough to impress the client and his company the way he wanted, Yuuri sat back in his chair and waited. A year’s subscription. Long work. Client demands undivided time and effort. At least the splendid pay will make up for the parallel offers he would’ve missed in that year. The high pay and perfectly lawful and honest aspect of his job is one of the few factors that keeps Yuuri attached to it. When he and Phichit saw these openings for ‘Omega Counsellors’ and saw that their ample degrees in Biology and Psychology were more than enough to fulfil the qualification requirements, they just looked at each other, nodded and said “Aight, I’m in.” The next evening they walked out of a training institute with forms to fill, asking themselves just how bad can it get after all. The next morning they walked into the institute with confident faces and full knowledge of old school Omega counselling, gathered from the scarce info available on websites and from their families. The next 3 months was full of lots of unpleasant training and equally unpleasant new knowledge and at the end of the course they did not have enough life left in them to even smile at the camera when they graduated as the only Alpha professional “Omega Counsellors” in that year’s batch.

Three knocks on the closed office door roused Yuuri from the disgusting reconnaissance of his training course. Yuuri cleared his throat.

“Come in”, he said in a calm voice. But his excitement and habitual nervousness kept him from hiding a slight smile and an even slighter tinge of pink that coloured his cheeks. His assistant and another close friend and confidant, Yuuko Nishigori, walked in and handed him a file with the new client’s details and said with a smile.

“They’re in the elevator. You’re excited huh?” Yuuri’s smile widened as he stood and picked the file from the table. Neat, elegant black, nothing short of an expensive leather case, the Bratva’s crest emblazoned on the top right corner, the elaborate but crisp signature of the Pakhan and Yuuri’s client Viktor Nikiforov’s foster father, Yakov Feltsman.

“Interested, if nothing else”, Yuuri smirked, strolling around the table while glancing at the apparent copy of a job resume with bland particulars of his client’s age, height, birth date, educational and co-curricular qualifications. There was no photo either. That was okay though. Yuuri was accustomed to dealing with random strangers who sometimes even lacked the courtesy to hand in the most basic details before calling. Plus he wasn’t averse to making exceptions in this client’s case. He seemed “interesting”, after all. In comparison to the unparalleled internal awkwardness and constant caution he had to maintain in case of the several past female clients in the past two years, this assignment was a welcome relief. At least it seemed so, presently.

A loud ping resounded in the corridor and through the open door of the office, followed by a mechanical swish and the opening of the elevator doors at the other end of the corridor. Yuuri and Yuuko turned to see a group of black clad bodyguards approaching the office. At the entrance, the two bodyguards in the lead, one male, blonde with an undercut, suave and confident, and the other, a female, red tressed and amiable looking with a distinct touch of haughtiness and strength, parted to let through none other than the Pakhan himself, and a blonde teenager with shoulder length hair and a very annoyed expression, his two emerald eyes glaring murder at Yuuri, who very effortlessly ignored him.

“Ah, the Pakhan himself. _Privet_ , sir. It’s an honour to finally meet you.” Yuuri said smoothly, with a touch of respect, and extended a hand to the Pakhan to shake after the customary bowing.

“ _Privet_ , Mr. Katsuki”, the old, strong Alpha said with a gruff voice, but a polite manner and a soft expression. He shook Yuuri’s extended hand after slightly returning the elaborate bow with which Yuuri had greeted him.

“Please take a seat, sir,” Yuuri said as he walked to his own chair and sat, waving Feltsman and the blonde boy to the clients’ chairs after Yuuko bowed and left. “Now, sir, about the assignment, or should I say, business.”

“Of course,” Feltsman grunted, a slight smile lighting his gruff features as he was satisfied with the suavity and politeness of his future business partner. “You must be aware, sir, that your assignment is a male Omega, my heir, and thus a very important issue to both my organisation and your father’s, since we’re business partners.”

“Yes sir,” Yuuri smiled politely again, “and is this, sir, if I may ask,” he said, gesturing towards the blonde teen, “my client?”

Feltsman shook his head. “No, sir. This is Yuri Plisetsky, my second and youngest foster son. You may also address him as Yura. And as much as I’d like to hand him over to your care as well, I believe that his mental condition is very directly associated with his elder brother’s, and if you could treat Viktor well enough, I trust that Yura will make much development in his presently distasteful mentality.”

“Mental health, sir? I trust that my client is not—” Yuuri paused, once more eluding the death glares Yura kept shooting at him every now and then. “I trust that he is not... not demented?”

Feltsman frowned, closed his eyes and shook his head again. “I trust that I might leave that to your decision, though I’m perfectly sure that his outrageous behaviour is due to frustration and confusion rather than madness. Viktor is otherwise perfectly fine, and I would rather that you met him under more palatable circumstances, if it were not for the fact that he, or rather his _pride_ , has been seriously damaged with his late presentation, and the fact that he has raised himself to believe and based his every action on the fact that he would turn out an Alpha. He is seriously _hurt_ , sir, he completely and utterly refuses to accept himself, and thus rises the occasion of my bringing him here.”

Yuuri listened silently to this long and rather confusing narrative. One thing was for sure, that his client, whoever or whatever he was, was very dear to the Pakhan.

“I trust that my services will be of acknowledgeable use to your son, sir. Now,” Yuuri paused for a moment, contemplating what he was going to face, then suddenly left himself up to the thought that it was only for a year, whatever it was, “may I see my client, sir?”

Yakov nodded, then silently turned round to the blonde-with-undercut guy and gestured to him. The man nodded and walked off, entering the elevator and descending to bring back the person in question. Minutes later he emerged back from it with another guard with black hair and undercut and very stern features. They held between them, apparently by some force, a tall male omega, with long platinum hair that cascaded down his shoulder to his waist. His head was lowered grudgingly, his face hidden behind the curtain of his hair, and his physique was strong but still contained the Omega refinement which made him easy to pass as a female if it were not for the broad shoulders and the formal suit which he wore.

The two bodyguards deposited him into the chair which Yura vacated and the black haired guard left, accompanying a very annoyed Yura to one of the luxurious cars of the Bratva which were parked in the garage after Yura muttered something about “not interested”, “useless” and “pig” to Feltsman, while the blonde guy reoccupied his place beside the red haired lady.

Yuuri observed the new person silently from behind his glasses. _So this was his future business partner... interesting_. After satisfying himself with the physical appearance of his client, Yuuri stood up and extended his hand over the table to the Omega with a bright smile.

“ _Privet_ , Viktor. I’m your counsellor for this year, and of course a friend, if you wish.”

A very defiant but beautiful face looked up at Yuuri from the cascade of platinum. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sheer beauty of the face. Clear, bright blue eyes, as cold and deep as the northern ocean, silver eyebrows knitted low over the cold eyes and thick eyelashes, straight, pretty nose, rosy, thin but soft lips, perfectly angled jaw, pale, perfect skin with a slight flush high on the cheeks and on the tip of his nose. Everything about the face was perfect, pretty, beautiful. And yet the first words he spat with hatred twisting his features and making his eyes seem like two hard glowing blue gems, made Yuuri widen his eyes yet again and retrieve his outstretched hand.

“ _Khuy tebe._ ” Fuck you.

Yuuri stood baffled for a moment with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. Then his face twisted into an amused smirk. He narrowed his eyes slightly. _Beautiful features, murderous speech_. Yup, his new client was _most definitely_ interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Everything about the face was perfect, pretty, beautiful. And yet the first words he spat with hatred twisting his features and making his eyes seem like two hard glowing blue gems, made Yuuri widen his eyes yet again and retrieve his outstretched hand.  
> “Khuy tebe.” Fuck you.  
> Yuuri stood baffled for a moment with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. Then his face twisted into an amused smirk. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Beautiful features, murderous speech. Yup, his new client was most definitely interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... look who's writing stories instead of concentrating on the structure of DNA which I had learnt over like 5 times :D Bet if teacher asks me stuff now I'd still sit with a surprised pikachu face instead of throwing up digested answers :>

“Vitya!” Feltsman scolded. Viktor once more lowered his head grudgingly and refused to show any sign of apology to anyone.

“Mr. Katsuki, I hope you won’t mind—”

“Ah, that’s not a problem, sir. I’m used to worse,” Yuuri said, smiling. For a second he asked himself if getting used to worse was a good thing.

“Then, sir, I trust I can leave Vity- Viktor, in your care,” Feltsman rose, shook his hand with Yuuri and turned to leave.

“ _Ty ostavlayesh menya zdes_ , _papa_ ,” Viktor suddenly spoke up. _You’re leaving me here then, dad_.

“ _Ty poteryal vsyakuyu nadezhdu na menya_ ” Viktor now looked Feltsman straight in the eyes. _You’ve lost all hope in me_.

Yuuri was observing his client with curiosity. He was properly versed in many languages, and Russian was like his second mother language besides others. Besides, their business relations with international mafias called for top notch multilingualism. Feltsman, however, looked sadly at Viktor for a few moments, shook his head and said.

“ _Zdes tebe budet khorosho,_ Vitya,” _You’ll be fine here, Vitya_ , “He’s just going to help you. And it’s just for a year, _syn_.”

Viktor snorted. _Help_? There was no _help_ for him here. He was here just to be transformed into an incapable, weak _Omega_ , unable to fight for himself, unable to have control over _his_ Bratva, unable to think of anything other than depending on an Alpha, living only as a wallflower, only to mate and produce and raise pups, living the life of a puppet, a doll, anything but the powerful _Alpha_ who would reign over the Nikiforov Bratva in future.

“Mr. Katsuki,” Feltsman turned to Yuuri once more, “you see Vitya, as he is, broken, scared, confused,” Viktor and Yuuri both looked on with surprise at the pained face with which Feltsman spoke, “spare no pains to make him happy.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the words. They sounded... weird, ominous, unfit to be said in such occasion. Viktor started and turned to glare at Yuuri, gritting his teeth with perfect hatred, while Yakov turned around and left in the company of his guards. The blonde haired undercut guy stayed back for a moment, looked at Viktor with an inexplicable expression, turned and silently left with the others. Yuuri looked on as the company entered the lift and descended, followed after a few moments with the swoosh of wheels as the costly black cars zoomed off into the darkness of the night.

Yuuri turned towards Viktor. Neither of them spoke for a minute or two. Yuuri then turned towards the door and called Takeshi Nishigori, Yuuko’s husband and another close friend.

“Takeshi, would you please take my client here to the consultation room.” Yuuri braced up as he half expected Viktor to run off madly, although that won’t take him anywhere. The elaborate security of this Yakuza base as well as the simple but unbreakable codes to each exit developed by Phichit gave little hope to anyone who would try to escape, as did the maze of a building. It was easy to get lost in one of the long and branched corridors without having someone to guide you.

Viktor, however, quietly stood up, head still hung incorrigibly, as if he wanted to shut out reality beyond those silver curtains of hair and vanish from the hopeless future he saw for himself. Takeshi held an arm with nonexistent sentiment and led him through a door at the right. Yuuri silently followed after thrusting Viktor’s file in his desk. Takeshi sat Viktor down on the comfortable armchair meant for clients. Viktor sat down quietly, but could not help stealing glances at the ominous doorless entry into a dimly lit room right behind his chair. For all the calm and warmth of the chamber they were in, that one opening seemed to promise something grim for one who would break any of the rules Viktor was yet to know.

Takeshi exchanged some rapid Japanese with Yuuri before leaving the room. Yuuri took his seat on a chair in front of Viktor.

“Ok then, Viktor, _davay nachnem, ne tak li_.” _Let’s begin, shall we_. Viktor shot a poisonous glare at Yuuri, then lowered his head again.

“I know English pretty well, _Katsuki_ ,” he snarled, with a distinct touch of Russian accent, “so it’d be better if you’d stop acting all nice and over friendly to me and just get this over with. What are you gonna do to me? Lecture me for two days, then get tired of it because it _will not work on_ me and then either drop the case or get me beaten to follow your orders about, isn’t it, _Alpha_ ,” Viktor was losing his shit, Yuuri realised. “And when even _that_ won’t work, you—”

“ _Enough, Viktor_.” Yuuri was suddenly no longer just a friendly counsellor. Viktor immediately stopped. Something was wrong. Yuuri hadn’t done anything even close to an Alpha command. Neither did he look intimidating. He even had scent blockers on like everyone else in the building, like Viktor himself, so there was no way that could interfere with his thoughts. His eyes were certainly more intensely looking at him than before, but otherwise his face was as calm and friendly as it was a minute ago. Yet— Viktor wasn’t— Viktor _never_ stopped just for a tiny bit of sharp tone of speech and a slight stiffening of shoulders. That little was not enough to stop even most toddlers from throwing a tantrum. And yet here he was, frozen mid sentence, mouth still open as if there were lots to be settled by argument, volumes of anger and frustration and hate piled up as heated words right at the back of his tongue, but unable to utter even a sound under that keen gaze of those amber eyes from behind the blue frames of Yuuri’s glasses.

A second hadn’t passed before Yuuri was back to his normal amiability.

“You’ll excuse me Viktor, I’m sure. As something akin to a psychiatrist I sort of just know when you’re going off limits. And by off limits I mean everything and nothing but that which is bad for your mental health. Now,” Yuuri continued with a calm smile, “I think I pretty much understand what your problem is, so I’d like to hear what solution you had decided for yourself before you ended up, well, here.”

Viktor nodded, sullenly of course, but much more sensibly than a few minutes ago. Something was wrong, his brain warned him again. There was no way he was even remotely cooperating with an Alpha, _this_ Alpha, who was definitely going to ruin his future and make him just what he never wanted to be. But there was something about that uniform, mild, friendly voice, those warm chocolate eyes, the previously unobserved but now clearly perceivable handsome, exotic, amiable face, that made Viktor want to befriend, to believe that this person meant no harm.

“I-” Viktor began in a hushed voice, “I had arranged for a monthly dose of Alpha hormones.” Yuuri looked up from his notepad, clearly taken aback. “My father found out before I had the chance to even get hold of the first dose. But he just paid off the dealer, dismissed him and forbade me from doing so ever again. After that I never got even a remote chance to talk to dealers on this matter.”

“Just as well for you. Those doses would have seriously damaged you both mentally as well as physically. When was this incident?”

“A-Almost... six months ago... when I had my f— my first heat...” Viktor felt as if the words were being pulled out of him. He had never dreamt in his wildest dreams that he will disclose his most “disgraceful” and intimate matters with a complete stranger in such an offhand fashion.

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “Did you try to do anything about that later?”

“I... stopped eating. For a few days. Father forced me into enema treatment and I eventually got tired of it and began to have meals as usual. But two months ago, I tried to kill myself by trying to jump off my window... and then again last month by trying to consume cyanide...” Viktor paused slightly “I’d do it again if I get the chance... I don’t— I don’t want to live my life as the puppet and baby popper of some shitty Alpha...” he trailed off, once again becoming calm just on the rise of another outrage. The warning in his mind was becoming fainter each second, but still lingered.

“Well, Viktor, I believe you won’t have the chance in some time... and quite soon, I’ll help you to get rid of the discomfort of living on the lookout for one. Your actual session will begin tomorrow. I look forward to helping you out, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled warmly before calling for Takeshi once more.

“Show him to his rooms, Takeshi. Make sure he is comfortable.”

Takeshi nodded silently and led Viktor into the corridor back through Yuuri’s office. Viktor refused to react when Takeshi led him into a large chamber with a cool, calm colour scheme and luxurious furniture, as well as a full-fledged posh adjacent bathroom. As Takeshi took his leave after showing him around the room and through the ample and varying wardrobe beside the bathroom, Viktor immediately ran a hot bath and sank into it. He hadn’t realised, but the day had drained him more than he cared to admit. According to Yuuri, his “actual” session started the next day.

_I wonder if I’d make it out of here sane and... if I’d remain myself..._

Viktor let out a tired huff and sank further into the tub. Later, he had dried himself and settled into the warm, cosy bed under the soft fluffy blankets and lay quietly, drifting off to sleep.

_It’s gonna be a long year..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Syn" means son. I believe I've cleared up the meanings of the rest of Russian in the chapter itself :>
> 
> Tysm for reading the continuation of my brainfart sponsored by endless boredom ^^ Next chapter's gonna get interesting hehehe... btw my Russian is sorta rusty so pls feel free to correct any mistake you've noticed^^  
> Pls leave kudos if u like the story and pls comment I live off your support ty^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Viktor let out a tired huff and sank further into the tub. Later, he had dried himself and settled into the warm, cosy bed under the soft fluffy blankets and lay quietly, drifting off to sleep.  
> It’s gonna be a long year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki dis gonna be a short chapter since I'm running a high fever and I barely have enough energy to go take a piss, but it's gonna tie the story together, hopefully. Also, tysm for the kudos and comments ily<3 Oki back to the story then...

The next morning Viktor woke up to an alarm ringing beside his head and a calmly smiling Yuuri putting down a tray of breakfast on the bedside table.

“The fuck?!” Viktor exclaimed, hurriedly wrapping his blankets closer around his naked body than they already were. Yuuri’s smiled widened to a grin.

“Good morning. We’re housemates now, _neh_ , Viktor. It’d be nice if we acted likewise. Your session has already started, and opening up to company is the number one agenda on the list.”

Viktor couldn’t lash back at Yuuri like he was itching to. The same soothing calmness as the previous day washed over him each time he was on the edge. That warning in his brain was too faint to acknowledge at this point of time.

“Well then, have your breakfast, take a bath, dress up and meet me in my office. You have like 45 minutes. See you soon then!” And with a last friendly grin, Yuuri turned, took up the alarm clock from the bedside table and left the room. Viktor chewed slowly on the fried eggs topped with sliced sausage as he contemplated on what made him calm down each time he was going to shout at Yuuri. Since Yuuri has started using that stern tone on him, he has become surprisingly controllable, compliant even, but he never felt like he was being forced into doing things he didn’t want to.

Viktor dressed up in normal shirt and trousers and walked into Yuuri’s office. Yuuri was already sitting on his chair, reading a newspaper. He put it down, looked up and smiled again as Viktor took his seat.

“So, Viktor Nikiforov, wasn’t it. I’d like you to treat me as a friend and a future business partner because the latter is perfectly real and the former, well, depends on you but, I’d like to be your friend of course.” Viktor couldn’t understand why Yuuri had been repeating the friend thing over and over since they met but the more Yuuri said that, the more Viktor felt like it was okay to be friends with him. After all, Yuuri didn’t mean him any harm. All he wanted to do was help him and be friends with him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Viktor felt like the idea of being _helped_ was absurd to him in the recent past, but presently his thoughts halted as Yuuri held out his hand for him to shake.

“Second try since yesterday, Mr. Nikiforov, why not be friends already?”

Viktor didn’t have time to hesitate before he found himself slowly putting his hand in Yuuri’s. Yuuri shook it with a bright smile. Viktor’s expression softened and the slightest bit of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. _This “being friends” thing suddenly feels nicer than it should’ve_.

“Okay then, since we managed to be friends (hehehe), we’ll now tell each other more about ourselves. Two hours for warming up to each other, rest of the day till evening for showing you around the house and our compounds. We’ll repeat this everyday until you’re done familiarising with our grounds. Then we use up this time to go round the city and maybe short driving trips.” Viktor listened to Yuuri, stayed quiet for a bit and then looked up with a puzzled face.

“Uh... had a question.”

“ _Hai_?”

“Isn’t there... supposed to be like, you know—”

“All the _boring_ consultation stuff? Evenings are not free for fun, Viktor. But why not spend the day with as less restriction as possible? I, for one, am taking this as a year long semi-vacation from dealing with ladies and dead men, unless, of course, duty calls.”

“Oh... okay...”

“So!” Yuuri clapped his hands together with another grin. “Let’s start! Oh, before we get to the storytelling part, I want you to know that you are _not_ giving away personal, confidential info to me unless you want to, and neither am I. Because, as friendly as we might be, we’re still a day old acquaintances and neither of us are gaining the other’s complete trust before at least a month or so. But personal, confidential info,” Yuuri continued with a mischievous smile, “does _not_ include your embarrassing moments or pranks. For example, I’m perfectly okay with describing how I once got trapped in a cardboard box full of caterpillars and bugs in courtesy of my dear elder sister, but that only after you share some similar experience with me.”

Viktor now smiled slightly and nodded. This was perfect fair play as far as it went, at least for now. Having somebody to laugh and share anecdotes with seemed nice.

“Ok then, Katsuki, I’m ready to share my first experience with... uh... eating _blini_ with bare hands and then luxuriating in the crumbs and syrup...” Viktor continued with a soft chuckle, “so it was like fifteen years back—”

“Oh, Viktor?”

“... _Da_?”

“ _Neh_ , we’re friends now, so you call me Yuuri.” Yuuri looked expectantly at Viktor, amber eyes shining softly in the bright sunlight through the open window which was the only source of light in the office. Viktor looked down again, something in his chest stirring. Whatever little urge it was to get closer, to move deeper towards those deep, warm, fascinating chocolate orbs, to touch the smooth and slightly squishy chocolate cream cheeks, even if as a joke, he would readily die before admitting it, let alone act likewise. Instead, he let out a sigh and nodded. For the third time since morning, Viktor smiled softly at Yuuri.

“Ok, then, since we’re friends now. Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blini is a sort of Russian pancake eaten with syrup or honey or even savoury dips... choice is yours!
> 
> Tysm once more for reading the story^^ Bruh my fever has been bugging me since yesterday and my head is paining like shit but I'm bored af so why not just .*+story.*+ Pls leave kudos if you like the story and comment bcz I live off your support love y'all^^  
> Also, for those who want a very subtle hint as to what's happening to Viktor that stops him from screeching his head off every time, it's not love yet, maybe friendship (lol) and the "mind control" tag isn't for nothing ;) next chapter is gonna be noice hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> For the third time since morning, Viktor smiled softly at Yuuri.  
> “Ok, then, since we’re friends now. Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ppl, am back after almost a week of suffering from fever and headache and apeshit but now only headache remains so... yeah am kinda oki and hence this big update. Have fun UwU

The day was spent telling each other stories from their lives, laughing a lot, having a tour of Yuuri’s personal share of the building, laughing some more and having a nice big lunch made by the professional cook. Viktor felt like he was on a vacation with some friendly acquaintance, _friend_ , rather, than a counsellor whom he had hated with all his life till at least last night. If this was the way the year was going to be then Viktor was okay with it. It was tolerable. _Tolerable_.

Around 5 pm they were in Yuuri’s office once more. Yuuri fixed his glasses and now not styled hair, fiddled with his fingers for some moments while Viktor contemplated whether Yuuri was a nervous sort of guy after all, and then looked at Viktor straight in the eyes. Viktor almost flinched. _Must be the serious part of the counselling now_.

“So we’re gonna go to the actual “counselling” part now, Viktor.” _Figured as much_. “I hope you’ve been doing just fine with what you went through all day.”

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. _Tolerable_.

“Now, as a fellow assassin, I guess I can assume that you’ve been in the best of training and more until just recently.”

“I trained properly last before father said he was gonna bring me here...” Viktor began feeling awkward now at seeming so repulsed earlier, especially since now he was more than okay with how his session was going so far. He had definitely learned a bit of opening up to people over the day and had begun to realise just how he had cooped himself up and how social he used to be before he presented. If nothing else, he decided that he wanted to go back to being the person he used to be before he became so hopeless.

“Around a week ago? That’s when the Pakhan called me about you.”

“Yeah, around then.” 

“Now, a very important question. Have you ever tried to train while being sexually aroused?”

Viktor sat up with a jolt and stared incredulously at Yuuri.

“...what—”

“I mean, as in while being in the middle of a heat, or basically being extremely horny.”

“I—” Viktor took a deep breath and sighed, momentarily closing his eyes. It seemed to him that his counsellor needed some counselling himself. This man was out of his mind.

“I.... have no idea where this is going but...” slowly Viktor began to feel a strange urge to tell everything to Yuuri, like he felt every time they were discussing about his “problem”. It was as if the words were being pulled out of him.

“I’ve not had that many... heats... to, uh, decide whether I— I mean... I had only one heat. The one when I presented. And when I had it I was too... disgusted... and angry... I just curled up in my bed and stayed there for like five days while it subsided. It... hurt a lot... I’ve no idea whether I was, uh, horny... all I remember is the pain. Otherwise... I’ve never been that aroused or anything which can interfere with my normal life.”

Yuuri listened patiently to Viktor, nodded, stood up and vanished into the consultation room beside his office. In a few moments he emerged with a syringe and a vial of clear liquid. Viktor suddenly felt like running away and hiding somewhere. Yuuri, however, quietly put the syringe and vial in his desk drawer.

“Since you haven’t had a heat within almost the past six months, it’s as well to keep it here.”

Viktor still stared doubtfully towards where the small syringe and vial have been deposited. Yuuri laughed slightly.

“Don’t worry. Nothing formidable. It’s just stabilizer.”

Viktor decided to just accept it and get over with the counselling thing. Suddenly it struck him. What sort of counselling was he going to go through, that had chances of triggering his heat? He was so lost in his doubts that he did not realise that Yuuri had undone the first two buttons of his shirt and slightly parted the material to reveal a sort of pendant hanging from a thin silver chain around his neck. Yuuri took it off and kept it on the table, his right hand now fingering the scent blocking tape on his neck gland. When a wave of alpha pheromones hit him almost smack in the face, Viktor woke from his reverie and looked up at Yuuri.

“What the—”

“Look at the pendant, Viktor.”

“Huh—”

“ _Look at the pendant. Viktor._ ” Yuuri was now holding the chain up, the pendant swinging slightly in front of Viktor’s face. Viktor noticed Yuuri’s scent coming off more thickly than before, slightly messing up his thoughts. A part of him felt slightly disorganised. In a weird way. That weird way being something that triggered a slight, constant rush of heat into his nether regions.

“H-Huh... what are you.... Y-Yuuri, what are.... nnnh...” Viktor trailed off as the heat started to increase and his thoughts became more unclear. The warning in his mind had returned with a vengeance, but it seemed nothing compared to the thick scent of roasted cinnamon and burnt amber that seemed to sweep Viktor off his feet every second, or the calm, stern voice that was entering his ears in a soothing chant now.

“Focus... focus Viktor.... look at the pendant... relax... don’t get carried away by my pheromones... relax Viktor...”

After a minute of trying, Viktor managed to focus on the amber pendant that hung from the chain, shining softly, swinging slightly, ceaselessly, rhythmically, back and forth. _It looks just like Yuuri’s_ eyes. A slight smile of satisfaction tugged at the corners of his slightly parted lips. His shoulders slowly started to slump and he began to slowly lean back into the chair from the tense posture he had till then as he began to relax. His blurry and distraught vision slowly focused on the movement of the pendant. The rhythm began to make him feel sleepy, but he still remained focused as ever. The heat in his groins seemed to be subsiding slowly.

“Viktor, are you okay now? Can you hear me?” Yuuri asked in a soothing tone. Viktor hummed slightly in response.

“Now.... I want you to focus on my voice... you don’t need visual stimuli to focus anymore...” Viktor hummed again as his focus seemed to slowly shift from his eyes to his ears. _Yuuri’s voice is so soothing_.

“Now since you don’t need visual stimuli anymore, it’s okay for you to close your eyes.” Viktor’s eyelids immediately dropped shut as if they had been weighed down with tons of weight.

“Lay back in your chair... relax... you can let go of your body for now...” Viktor slowly slumped back into the cushioned chair, body limp and relaxed. Yuuri took a moment to stare at the very graceful figure and lovely, peaceful face of the hypnotised Omega, but shook his head as soon as he realised. _Jeez, it’s not part of my duties to a client, is it_. He stood up from his chair and walked round to Viktor’s.

“Viktor, you can hear me right?”

“...nnn...”

“Good. Now, I want you to slowly be able to think clearly, regardless of whether you’re under or whether any pheromones come at you with full force. You’re in complete control of your thinking. You can perfectly judge for yourself. You can voice your thoughts and you can decide whether you want something or you _need_ said thing. Do you understand, Viktor?”

“...y-yes.... I do...”

“Good. Now, Viktor, I want you to count backwards from ten to one slowly, in your mind. With me. With each number, you trance becomes lighter and lighter. You feel calm, collected and reasonable. You can tell me what is in your mind. Remember that we’re friends, _neh_. However, whenever I will ask you to do or imagine something as if it were real, you will do or imagine it. But of course, if my reasons aren’t enough, you’ll feel absolutely no influence over yourself. Remember that you have full control over your reason and judgement. Also, you will remember this hypnosis. Do you understand?”

“Yes...”

“Now, count slowly with me. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one. Wake up, Viktor.”

Viktor blinked a few times and slowly sat up. As he processed all that had passed in the last few minutes, he realised that Yuuri still hadn’t worn his scent blocker, though he had worn his pendant and buttoned up his shirt, and his pheromones were still wafting through the air. He also realised that he wasn’t affected much, at least not consciously. His subconscious was still much shaken every time the scent seemed to come in a thicker wave, and there was still a hint of heat rushing into his lower regions, but he was able to think clearly and reasonably nonetheless. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, who was observing him to check how far the hypnosis had worked.

“You okay, Viktor? Are you fine with what I’m doing so far?”

Viktor nodded, expression softening. _Still tolerable_.

“Right now, the state you’re in is the normal for most healthy Omegas your age. Can’t blame you though, many Omegas get their heats before turning even fifteen and you’re... uh... twenty?”

Viktor nodded again, thinking that he had been so weak in the past few months that he can’t stand through a wave of pheromones. Even Yura had been seen perfectly composed through an Alpha command or two before giving in, and he was only a kid of sixteen.

“Also, they accept being an Omega and try to be strong that way. In their own way.”

Viktor nodded again.

“So. We’re gonna do tougher work before we’re through. Be strong. I want my future business partner and present friend to be unbeatable... maybe except by me... (hehehe),” Yuuri gave an encouraging grin to Viktor, who returned a smile and nodded once more.

“Now, I hope you believe in me, at least on this. So I want you to just imagine and do whatever I tell you to without question. Unless you find it uncomfortable. Then,” Yuuri’s voice sank into the soothing monotone again, and Viktor’s mind held on to each word he uttered “you will immediately say “No.” Nothing I say to force you into it will work. If my reasons make you reconsider it, then and only then you will do it. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, Viktor, sleep.”

“Uh—”

“ _Sleep, Viktor_.”

Viktor immediately slumped back into the chair with his eyes shut in the same state of trance as before.

“Good. Now, Viktor, I want you to endure a lot more and be able to put up a fight even in induced situations. So I will introduce you to the most common of those induced situations in case of Omegas like you. Aphrodisiacs or mentally induced arousal. That is okay with you, _neh_.”

“... yeah... it’s okay...” Yuuri paused for a moment. He didn’t expect Viktor to agree with him this fast.

“Very good. Now, I want you to start to breathe slowly, Viktor. Deep breaths. In and out.”

Viktor’s breathing began to slow down, short flickers and gasps in between slowly levelling out, until he was breathing slowly, uniformly, rhythmically.

“Now, with each breath, your body heat is slowly and constantly increasing. All throughout your body.” Viktor’s breathing started to speed up slightly, all visible pale skin flushing more and more as sweat began to appear.

“Now, the heat has stopped increasing, but it stays the same as it is now. The more it stays, the more it begins to be concentrated towards certain parts of your body. Your chest, nether regions, lips, and brain, start to heat up. The heat in the other parts of your body decreases slowly. Do you understand?”

“..nnnnnnhh... y-yes.... mmm...” Viktor started to moan as he felt the stimulation in the parts Yuuri had stated. His warm lips parted slightly as he breathed more heavily with each passing second. The fact that Yuuri’s heady Alpha scent wafted a little thicker around him did not help at all.

“Good. Now, the heat begins to slowly bloom into arousal. The slightly spread up stimulation is now starting to concentrate more accurately on parts like the tip of your penis and the insides of your anus.” Viktor gasped sharply, a small part of his conscious mind also got jumbled for a moment.

“Your balls, the base, generally.” Viktor’s brain went fuzzy at that, along with the accumulating heat in there, his thoughts were slowly starting to lose coherence.

“Your nipples—”

“Ah!” Viktor exclaimed and started moaning and whining as all of his presently erected organs were now trapped within his clothes, brushing against the material and increasing the stimulation. He needed to relieve himself, but he was unable to even move his arms without being told to do so.

“Viktor, I want you to open your eyes and look at me.”

Viktor did so, looking into Yuuri’s face with glazed over eyes, pupils slightly blown with the steadily growing lust in him.

“What do you need now, Viktor?”

“...nnnnh.... I need to— ah... relieve myself.... ”

“What do you _want_ now, Viktor?” Viktor started trembling and whining more with the still increasing stimulation. This was hard to bear.

“I.... ah...”

“Didn’t you want to learn how to stay strong in these situations?” Viktor moaned and gulped as he nodded shakily.

“Now, Viktor, you’re free to move. You’re no longer in a trance, but every other thing is same as it was. You’re just no longer sleeping. Instead of a dream, everything is real. Now, I want you to run over the basics of hand-to-hand with me. I’ll go easy since it’s the first day. We’ll just do simple, soft hits and blocks. And Viktor,” Viktor tried to focus on Yuuri’s words again as his arousal was making him distraught.

“ _Remember, no matter what, you have full control of your thoughts_.”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he almost snapped back to reality. His thoughts slowly started to focus from his lust to Yuuri’s words. Yuuri was right. Everything was same. The stimulation was still increasing each second. But he can think more clearly than when he was in the trance. Viktor stood on trembling legs and took his stance. They started sparring slowly, Yuuri carefully avoiding any part that was even remotely close to the ones Viktor was aroused in. As they began to get worked up, Viktor’s body heat increased painfully, his scent glands had started throbbing with arousal now. This was starting to become far more than he can bear. _Intolerable_.

Viktor snapped, suddenly kicking a surprised Yuuri on the chest with full force with a frustrated whine, sending him crashing among the furniture, hitting the back of his head, hard. Yuuri was satisfied. _That was strong. Really strong. He can hold up pretty nicely even in this state. Impressive._ Yuuri smiled slightly before getting on his feet. _Maybe I won’t have to go all that easy on him. I was caught unawares this time_. Viktor hurried up apologetically, arousal and frustration momentarily forgotten.

What none of them had expected was that Yuuri would sink back on his knees with a groan. Knocked out cold with the impact of the hit on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh my headache prevents me from writing a lot of languages like Russian so no Russian for this chapter. Not even a "da." Japanese is like my second language and that's exactly why I won't use it much ty^^
> 
> Also, tysm again for kudos and comment and support and don't forget to leave some here too if you like the chapter ily<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> What none of them had expected was that Yuuri would sink back on his knees with a groan. Knocked out cold with the impact of the hit on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, me is back. And me survived the fever and headache spree without losing limbs so yeah.... tysm for dropping kudos and comments y'all are ducking precious UwU

“YUURI!” Viktor panicked as he knelt beside the table with an unconscious Yuuri slouched in his arms. Viktor, though a year younger than Yuuri, was bigger in physique, although more petite after the normal Omega anatomy.

“YUURI CAN YOU HEAR—ahn...” Viktor whimpered painfully as the earlier stimulation hit back with vengeance. With the mental control, that held him back while Yuuri was awake, gone, he had nothing to clear his brain of the arousal fuelled by both Yuuri’s earlier commands and the unrestrained Alpha scent that now floated in and out of Viktor’s system. His cheeks were flushed, breathing heated and erratic, while his erected nipples and cock perked up from inside his clothes. Viktor realised that he could now move his limbs as he wished, since Yuuri did him the favour of letting him do so before getting whooped by Viktor (lol). He slowly started to run his right hand over his chest, gasping sharply and whining each time his trembling fingers brushed over the hypersensitive buds. Yuuri’s scent now wafted thicker around Viktor, Yuuri’s uncontrolled subconscious catching up on the scent of aroused Omega. Viktor’s thoughts were now completely haywire. His lust blown pupils had almost eaten up the glazed blue around them, and his hazed mind was dimly conscious of the fact that Yuuri was hurt and unconscious and his condition might be serious, and hence his left hand was still trying to wake Yuuri up by weakly shaking him by the shoulder. He was mostly just aware that Yuuri was an Alpha and that he was slightly aroused as shown by the burning amber and cinnamon scent that hung heavily around them, mostly Viktor.

_Oh, he’s scenting me_. Viktor wanted to feel disgust and loathing but all he could feel was pleasure. His scent glands gave a simultaneous throb beneath his scent blocking tapes in rhythm with each of his speeding heartbeats. _He’s scenting me. The Alpha is scenting me_ ~

Viktor slowly threw his head back, eyes closed, lips parted and trembling, insensible with the pleasure and comfort of being surrounded in Yuuri’s scent. He began to spread his thighs wider in his kneeling position so that he squatted on his ass and his clothed, hard and aroused cock stood up against his stomach in full view. Yuuri’s wounds forgotten, Viktor retrieved his left hand and ran it slowly down his warm stomach towards his groins, moaning loudly and mewling all the while. Simultaneously, he pulled up his shirt and prodded down his trousers and boxers so that his chest and cock were now exposed to the cool air of the room.

“A-Ah~ Alpha... p-please...nnnh...” Before Viktor knew, he was begging the _Alpha_ beside him, not Yuuri, and he himself did not know what he was begging for. His eyes started to tear up with pleasure as he started to finger his throbbing cock and before long he was grinding into his hand as he pinched and rolled his painfully hard nipples. Little did he realise, lost in his lust filled haze, that a slightly aroused Yuuri was slowly trying to sit up now, groaning and propped up on weak and shaky arms.

Yuuri was confused as he was gradually becoming more and more aware of a throbbing pain in the back of his head, dangerously close to the vital point near his neck. As he brought his fingers up to inspect the area he realised that a swelling was beginning to arise there, and one also in his pants, which were starting to feel tighter than before. Yuuri’s eyes shot open with apprehension as he fixed his glasses, and almost again collapsed at the tumultuous assault on his senses. A very turned on Viktor was mindlessly pleasuring his puffy pink nipples and erect, impressively big, hard and flushed dick with an equally flushed face, glazed and tearful eyes, drool dribbling down his chin from his parted lips which uttered something along the lines of “please”, “Alpha” and incoherent Russian in a very sensual voice. His cascade of straight platinum hair poured from his thrown back head down his trembling shoulders and over his arched back onto his ass which was now slightly being rubbed on the floor in a movement which made Yuuri feel very uncomfortable. To top everything off, Viktor’s scent of strawberries and peaches with a sharp touch of chocolate, was _oozing_ through the scent blockers which he still wore, droplets of condensed scent dripping from beneath the pieces of tape and evaporating on their way to the floor.

_Wha— JUST HOW AROUSED IS HE?! HOW—HOW THE FUCK CAN PHEROMONES FUCKING **DRIP** DOWN AS LIQUID?!_ Yuuri stared petrified with cheeks as red as cherries and eyes as wide as soup plates at the shivering Omega masturbating beside him, until Viktor seemed to realise that the _Alpha_ beside him was awake. He slowly looked down at Yuuri with lust hazed eyes, whimpering disapprovingly at the sudden dearth of Yuuri’s scent around him as a result of the control Yuuri had regained on it as soon as he came to his senses. Yuuri could only keep staring as Viktor removed a trembling hand from his abused and slightly moist nipples and brought it up to Yuuri’s chin, scooting closer to the Alpha till his flushed face was only inches away from Yuuri’s, and his steaming breath blurred Yuuri’s glasses. A soft, seductive smile played over his soft pink lips as he _purred_ in a low voice, slightly tilting his head at a very ominous angle, gazing with half-lidded eyes into the bright amber behind the glasses, the colour that he loved _so much_.

Before Viktor could move another muscle, Yuuri hurtled like an asteroid across the room towards the corner farthest from Viktor, scrambling on both hands and legs as a very awkward _squeak_ made its way past his throat. Viktor dreamily looked on with a disappointed face as Yuuri breathed hard for a few moments, hand clutching at his chest, blushing furiously and fixing his glasses once more. Then suddenly Yuuri looked up with determined eyes, got up, walked back to Viktor and smacked his own scent blocker back onto his neck gland from the table where he had left it. Viktor’s eyes gradually cleared to an extent as he descended back to earth at the loss of the overwhelming pheromones. Slight realisation seemed to hit him as he swayed between the still present haze and sensibility, fingers still toying with the gradually softening dick and a soft, moist nipple. _Moist, huh_. Yuuri wondered for a second before assuming a very serious face and stern tone as he knelt down beside Viktor and stared him straight in the eye.

“ _Viktor, **stop**_.” Viktor immediately snapped out of the haze completely, every movement in his body stopping dead in its tracks as his pupils contracted back to normal and his glazed eyes cleared up completely.

“Wha—”

“ _Redress, Viktor_.” Yuuri practically snarled as he internally began to analyse Viktor and disapproved of the weakness his client had shown not a minute ago. _A second without external control and **this** shit happens. If he were sent to a mission in this state of self control, he’d have been raped a hundred times over and thrown into some garbage dump whining and begging before he could lay a fucking finger on the enemy. Really strong my arse._

Viktor dressed back without uttering a sound, sensing the displeasure and annoyance in the normally level-headed, smiling Alpha. As he did the last button on his trousers, he realised that Yuuri had dropped unconscious not a very long while ago and he looked very pale and uncollected presently, and there was a touch of feverish colour on his cheeks.

“Yuuri I’m so sorry—”

“The session is over for today, Viktor. You can go have your rest now.” Yuuri stood up and turned to leave the room as if no more was to be said. With concern, Viktor spied a small swollen lump at the back of Yuuri’s head where he knew it had hit the table.

“But Yuuri you’re—”

Yuuri turned back with a very cold and polite smile. _You better not, Viktor. Here I thought I can finally spend a year at peace and here you are, with trashed self control, delayed heats and whatnot, for me to babysit instead of being the companion I wished for a year. Not quite as strong as you first appeared, eh, Mr. Assassin?_

“I believe it’s my job here to look after your well-being Viktor, so you don’t have to worry about mine. Your performance on the first day has been considerably and surprisingly disappointing. You seemed much stronger at first glance.” Viktor knew that he agreed with Yuuri on that and thus had no reason to lash back, but presently the concern on his face grew as he saw the feverish hue on Yuuri’s cheeks heighten as his face paled more with each word he uttered.

“You’ll need a really tough training, Mr. Nikiforov, and you better prepare for that. Now, I think I can wish you a very good ni—” Yuuri suddenly felt a strange dizziness wash over him, and before he knew, his world had faded into black for a few moments. When he regained his senses, he found himself being led to his chair by a frantic Viktor, alternating between anxious “Yuuri? Are you okay?”-s and frustrated “How do I call someone”-s. Yuuri’s eyes softened at Viktor’s evident concern. When Viktor had made sure that Yuuri was comfortable in his chair and poured him out a glass of water which he finished, Yuuri looked down at his knees for a few moments, let out a deep sigh and rang the electric bell on the table. A few moments later, Yuuko showed up with a few files in her hand. Before Yuuri could open his mouth, however, Viktor spoke up.

“Y-Yuuri’s hurt. I kicked him hard on his chest a-and he hit his head on the edge of the table... he got up once and then collapsed... probably stayed down for around twenty minutes before waking up... and then he blacked out for a few seconds right now... there’s a swelling where he hit his head and I bet it’s painful...” Yuuko listened to Viktor patiently, widened her eyes slightly at the “collapsed” part, nodded at Yuuri and then excused herself to call for a medic. Viktor sat in the other chair with visible discomfort, fiddling with his fingers and strands of waist length hair, unsure of how to interact with Yuuri after first knocking him unconscious and then literally almost jumping him in the middle of his office. Yuuri, meanwhile, took out an ice gel bag and held it to the swelling, sighing in momentary relief from the throbbing and pain. Viktor couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Yuuri, I really need to apologise—”

“It’s okay Viktor,” Yuuri smiled slightly, “even I wasn’t thinking very clearly. It is _my_ job to help you control yourself and I can’t yell at you because you couldn’t do that by yourself on the very first day. But I was pretty flustered because of... you know...” Viktor looked down again, blushing ever so slightly as Yuuri chuckled a little “Also, damn does this shit hurt.”

Viktor sighed and looked very sadly at Yuuri. He was on the verge of tearing up again when Yuuri suddenly stood up as if on impulse, walked round to Viktor and hugged him. Before Viktor could react, Yuuri’s grip had loosened and he stood nursing his swelling again, with an awkward smile on his pretty face, cheeks dusted slightly pink.

“Right now... it looked like you needed it, Mr. Client.” Viktor sat looking on with wide eyes as the soft, warm shine returned to the gold dusted chocolate orbs behind the blue framed glasses.

“V-Viktoru...” Yuuri started in a soft voice, letting his native accent take over as he contemplated if he had gone too far.

The next moment Viktor’s arms were around Yuuri, carefully wrapped such that they were nowhere close to Yuuri’s wound. A faint hint of cinnamon still lingered around the scent blocker on his neck, and Viktor took in a generous whiff before letting Yuuri go. The scent was really comforting. Viktor opened his eyes to see a slightly shocked Yuuri staring back at him like he was a few moments ago. A slight chuckle made its way past his lips.

“Right now, it looked like you _also_ needed it, _Mr. Counsellor_ ,” Viktor stated with a mischievous grin and another slight blush on his cheeks. Yuuri smiled back and turned as Yuuko announced from outside his door that the medic was waiting in his room and she could escort Viktor to his own. Yuuri called back a “ _Hai!_ ” and looked back at Viktor.

“Well, good night then, Viktor. See you tomorrow.” Yuuri grinned at Viktor before heading out of the door. Viktor grinned back and threw a small wave at Yuuri as he felt something warm in his heart stir at the bright, happy grin from his _friend_.

“ _Da_ , good night, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy only three days left for the birthday of our boi Yuuriiiiiiiiiiiii +*\\(^o^)/*+
> 
> *ahem* Tysm for reading the chapter pls drop kudos and comments bcz your support is my sustenance nom nom. Peace out! *poof*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “Well, good night then, Viktor. See you tomorrow.” Yuuri grinned at Viktor before heading out of the door. Viktor grinned back and threw a small wave at Yuuri as he felt something warm in his heart stir at the bright, happy grin from his friend.  
> “Da, good night, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live. Happy New Year. I was buried under schoolwork but I've risen from the graves to present story to you.

Three weeks had passed after the eventful first session. Yuuri and Viktor were getting along quite nicely after that, and so was their training. Viktor had even learnt some techniques of hiding weapons in the most unexpected places from Yuuri. Also, due to their primary patient-healer relationship, they barely spent their waking hours apart, and Viktor found that he surprisingly had no qualms with that. Viktor wasn’t ready to admit it yet, but he had started to really enjoy Yuuri’s presence. Yuuri’s bright personality, brighter speech and the best, his bright-enough-to-rival-the-sun smiles were very endearing to Viktor. He soon found himself just staring at Yuuri while he talked, fixated on the pretty face of the latter, the way his eyes shone when he said something happy, the ways they crinkled adorably when he laughed too hard, and the way tiny droplets of tears glistened like little pieces of crystals at the corners of his lashes at those times. And it was not just Yuuri’s eyes that caught Viktor’s attention. Everything, from the soft shimmer on his pink lips to the ruddy hue they assumed when Yuuri had chewed on them while in deep thought, or how his face had that concentrated look on it meanwhile, his eyes narrowed to the point of being two glittering hard brown points behind his glasses, the way his face visibly lightened up right after, the way it softened considerably when he turned to look at Viktor, the way his cheeks dusted a slight pink when he smiled at Viktor at those times, making Viktor’s heart skip a beat most of those times. Viktor found that he had started noticing petty little things in Yuuri all the time, and many of those small things often made a huge impact on Viktor’s composure. Viktor, however, blamed it on the fact that they were almost always together, and that Yuuri had at least a trace of mental control over him at all times to stop him from having an outburst or anything similar anytime. Also, Yuuri was a very close friend now, so it was pretty reasonable that Viktor would pay some extra attention to him, wasn’t it? Viktor still denied even the notion of any other sort of feelings for Yuuri. After all, it would be indiscreet and unreasonable for him _because_ they were friends and it would also be too sudden and too soon for him to develop... _those_ kinds of feelings for a person he met just a few weeks ago. But somehow, when Viktor smiled at Yuuri or just conversed with him with an effortless grace, Yuuri seemed to show corresponding reactions. But every time Yuuri realised that, he slightly shook his head as if reminding himself of his limits, and then everything that had shown in his face and manners not a moment ago just disappeared as if they had never been. Nonetheless, they always managed to dissolve the momentary awkwardness between them easily and wordlessly enough.

Today Viktor had asked Yuuri for an explicit weapons training since Yakuza were known for their skill in weapon. As always, Yuuri had agreed with a smile. Their afternoon was spent going round a part of the city since Viktor was done knowing the Yakuza base premises. Yuuri had parked the car they drove in while Viktor made his way towards the room matted with soft fabric and sheets of synthetic fibres and thermocol and devoid of furniture, where they had started their training after Viktor, Yuuri, Yuuko and Takeshi unanimously decided that one time of Yuuri being knocked out by his office table was enough. They needed no more of an already sleep deprived Yuuri losing more of his sleep over a painful swollen lump at the back of his throat, after which he had looked like a walking corpse for two whole days and Viktor had not dared even in his induced-arousal-fear-pain-temperature-change-thingy state to disobey Yuuri or even remotely lose control of himself lest he should send a very sleepy and over-diligent Yuuri crashing and dying on one of the walls this time. Needless to say, Viktor was pretty strong now. _Really_ strong. It was just the previous evening that Yuuri had declared that if Viktor continued to progress at this rate then they can be over with training within something around a month more and then they could just chill and spar or Viktor could even help Yuuri with missions which Yuuri wanted to help his father with because of his neglect to those while doing his job as a counsellor. All this, of course, with the Pakhan’s permission, and Viktor’s own. Viktor had agreed immediately, so now it only remained that Yuuri would ask the Pakhan for his consent alongside Viktor, who insisted on supporting Yuuri with extreme eagerness, followed by realisation and furious blushing. Yuuri smiled at the thought but sobered up when he remembered that his meeting with the Pakhan was to take place that evening. Through facetime but... well... it was scary for Yuuri despite his outward show of confidence and suavity. Even Viktor had learnt by then that Yuuri had a problem with his nervousness and anxiety, and no matter how well he hid it, it showed up for revenge every now and then. And if it was one of the worse cases, then Yuuri would have terrible panic attacks. Viktor has not yet seen that vulnerable side of Yuuri, but Yuuko’s description produced very vivid and disturbing images. Presently, however, Yuuri was running over how and what he would say to the Pakhan during the meeting while walking towards the training room, when he suddenly halted as he found a worried looking Viktor standing outside his office which fell in the way. When Viktor noticed Yuuri approaching him, he gestured silently towards the inside of the room. Yuuri peeked inside with apprehension and saw Yuuko attending none other than Yuuri’s elder sister, Mari Katsuki, sitting alongside an odious looking old gentleman, apparently an Alpha besides Mari, and despite the rules of the organisation, the person had either the authority or the audacity to simply ditch scent blockers in the presence of two of the highest in-commands of the Katsuki Yakuza. Well, one. It was visible that none of them were aware of either Viktor or Yuuri’s presence. _Well, let’s change that_ , Yuuri decided. He noiselessly pulled off first the scent blocking tape on his neck and then the ones on his wrists. Viktor, being trained enough by then, was not even slightly unsettled, and neither were Yuuko and Mari, who turned to look at them as they sensed the pheromones which they have been closely familiar with since childhood. Mari smirked at Yuuri, stood up and bowed in a show of acknowledgement, while the plump old gentleman in their company, who had hurriedly turned around in his chair as soon as he was aware of Yuuri’s scent, bowed too with some effort and sank back into his seat with a slightly audible huff. Viktor almost smiled at that, but immediately stiffened up like a board and hurriedly bowed alongside Yuuri when Mari straightened up and turned to look at him. Greetings and subsequent pleasantries being over, Mari spoke up first.

“So, _otouto_ , is it just me or has the rule of wearing scent blockers been obliterated from the organisation?”

“Well, in my case, it is part of my client’s training, or treatment, but there _are_ some individuals who don’t care for a reason to their conduct,” saying which Yuuri glanced sharply at the gentleman, who had introduced himself as a Mr. Tachibana, a high-end official in the Yakuza, presently flattened upon the chair beside them. Mari sat back in hers wordlessly, much to the surprise of Yuuri, who expected some sign of approval at his perceivable reproach of the unmannered official in their company. He silently refrained from walking over to his side of the table and gestured to Yuuko, who soon procured an extra chair and set both that and Yuuri’s own side by side in front of the guests. Yuuri waved Viktor towards one of the chairs and sat on the other, waiting for either Mari or this already disagreeable man to speak up about the purpose of their visit. The Mr. Tachibana person suddenly plunged straight into business after a few tense moments of silence.

“Firstly, Mr. Katsuki, I must ask you to sign this paper in the presence of Miss Katsuki and myself. The document simply states that the inheritance of the Katsuki Yakuza is being handed over to Miss Mari Katsuki, being the eldest child of the Oyabun and having returned from her educational trip to—” Yuuri did not suffer the man to end his speech and promptly took the paper and signed in the required place after running an eye through the text without a sound. Viktor was somehow both disappointed at the loss of Yuuri as a business partner and endeared at this show of absolute trust and dependence between the siblings. Mari sighed as if a huge load had been lifted from her shoulders and exchanged a fond smile and nod with Yuuri, who added a small sigh of his own. _Well, the Pakhan is certainly gonna be disappointed at me now_.

“Anything else, Mr. Tachibana?” Yuuri asked, his habitual good humour returning by the second.

“Yes, sir. In fact, I’d like to have something akin to a discussion with you—”

“But Mr. Tachibana, the change of inheritance was the sole purpose of our visit here—” Mari started, somewhat surprised at the unplanned proceedings.

“With due respect, Miss Katsuki, I have noticed circumstances on our arrival here, which were hereby unknown and unexpected by me, and it is really important that both you and Mr. Katsuki understand my opinion as a member of the Katsuki Yakuza—”

“You may proceed, Mr. Tachibana,” Yuuri stated, somewhat perturbed by the man at this point. He seemed to be over-proud of his position in the Yakuza. He needed to talk with his father and Mari over this.

“To begin with, I’d ask the Omega here—” he waved towards Viktor with a straight face, “to leave.” Viktor was already tired of the increasing tension and hostility in the room and was glad to leave, although somewhat sore at the way he had been addressed by the man. He was sure that Yuuri was going to be even more pissed after that and just hoped that it would not affect the difficulty level of his first day at weapons with Yuuri or worse, Yuuri’s interaction with the Pakhan. Yuuri, however, slightly pulled at the sleeve of his shirt as he was rising from his chair.

“Viktor, _don’t go_.” Viktor very well knew this was a hypnotic command and sat right back down. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore other than Yuuri’s words, neither the very ungracious way in which Tachibana looked at him, nor the curious raise of a brow that Mari showed for a fleeting moment before sporting her perpetual impassive face again. Yuuri’s intent stare never left the disrespectful man as he patted Viktor’s arm once in reassurance, which Viktor’s brain took as a sign of approval at compliance and sent some serotonin throughout Viktor’s system. Viktor was happy (:D). Before Tachibana could oppose again, Yuuri slightly bared his teeth and burning amber scorched the air around them for a split second before Yuuri assumed the same impassive face as his sister.

“ _To begin with_ , **_sir_** , the _Omega_ has a _name_. And I presume you know it _very well_ since you’re one of our officials who take care of our dealings with other organisations, _especially_ the Nikiforov Bratva, if I remember right.” Tachibana shakily nodded before sighing slightly and regaining his rigid composure once more. Mari and Yuuko felt like patting their little brother figure on the head in appreciation of his ever sharp memory. They had never a wisp of what office this insolent man held in their prestigious system.

“Well then, sir, I’d ask _Mr. Viktor Nikiforov_ to leave.” The slight mockery in his tone was very perceivable, and both Mari and Yuuri glared sharply at him for a moment again. Viktor was almost sure before, and now he was even more convinced than ever, judging by the disposition of Yuuri, Mari, Yuuko and all the other members of the Yakuza he had seen till date, that this very perfect and rare specimen of a knot-headed Alpha official was going to face some mishap before the day had ended.

“He won’t,” Yuuri deadpanned. 

“I don’t see why not, Mr. Katsuki. Well, if you’d have it that way, then so be it. It’s always best to state facts at someone’s face rather than behind their back, is it not? Now, I must ask you, Mr. Katsuki, as a well meaning member of the Yakuza, to either bind your dealings with _Mr. Nikiforov_ here to that of _just_ business, or to just abandon his case completely whatsoever.”

“And why so?” Mari, Yuuko and Viktor simultaneously turned to look at Yuuri, who had a very sweet cold smile on his face and a sweeter, colder tone in his words. All of them knew that trouble was brewing. One did not just piss off the cool-headed Yuuri Katsuki of the Katsuki Yakuza that easily, and when they did, they were going to have a _very_ painful day. The three of them also realised and wondered on the fact that _Viktor_ was reason enough to piss _Yuuri_ off. Piss him off _this_ much. Tachibana, however, was evidently oblivious to what he was setting a spark to.

“He’s Bratva. He’s an outsider from a different mafia organisation. Also, he is an Omega.”

“And I’m an Omega counsellor.”

“He’s _Bratva_.”

“He’s my client _and_ my friend!” The onlookers stayed put, observing the rising volume and scent intensity of the two Alphas with alarm.

“You never know what intentions a person might have, sir! And even more so in case of another mafia organisation! Consider the risks! The very fact that you called and consider him your _friend_ poses more danger to the Yakuza than frontal attack—”

“I _am_ doing my business, Mr. Tachibana! This _is_ part of my business with my client! You have seen me at it before, haven’t you? You never complained then, so _what_ exactly is the issue _now_?! Also, Viktor is _never_ going to even try prodding at our business, he’s under mental hold from me and we barely even walk apart all day! And, for me, Viktor is _not just **any** friend_! He’s so much more—” Yuuri stopped mid-sentence as he realised that he was almost going to pour out his heart in front of the person who, he just realised, had stolen it from him. Viktor gave a soft gasp and looked down without giving away a speck of what was going on inside him. Yuuri feared that he had already incurred the worst catastrophe to the relation with Viktor he had gave so much to build in those three months, but he had no way of trying to mend it in front of his elder sister, his childhood friend and least of all in front of this odious old man. He sighed and tried to control his ragged breathing and his mind which was enraged, despaired and confused at the same time.

“It’s... it’s been only three weeks with him and I... I just seem to _know_ —”

“Your father too, Mr. Katsuki,” Tachibana tried to convince Yuuri with an all-knowing, grandfather-ish tone, “I was there when your father too, after knowing Tyusumi Hiroko, a complete stranger, for only two months, seemed to _know_ her, and then married her. And what was the result? The clash of two of the strongest Yakuza in Japan, the death of hundreds of staff, the loss of territories, property and blood. The capture and execution of your mother, a spy of the rival Yakuza, by her own employers. The desertion of her family, her husband, her children, by an Omega whore who sold her character in the open streets for money, nothing else, and won over your father by her false charms—” Mari, Yuuko and Viktor, who were trying not to listen to this obscene narrative, seething in fury at being individually dishonoured by this insolent person, raised their head as the said narrative was cut off abruptly by continuous blasts of gunfire and sickening splatter of blood and brains as Yuuri wordlessly emptied the barrels of his gun into Tachibana’s face, loaded it without a word and started emptying it again all over the lifeless body of the dead official. Mari stared for a minute at the emotionless face that her brother put up while shooting bullet after bullet into a dead body, and then held Yuuri by the shoulder with an iron grip. Yuuri stopped immediately, pocketed his gun and walked slowly towards the body as close as possible without stepping into the rapidly expanding gash of red on the carpeted floor.

“My mother was not a whore, Tachibana. She never deserted Mari-nee or me. She protected us with her last breath. _Katsuki_ Hiroko was not a traitor. And I _know_ that Viktor Nikiforov isn’t, either.” These words being said in a dead-calm tone, Yuuri called on Takeshi to clean the mess up and walked out of the room quietly. Mari stared after him for a few moments, turned to Viktor and made an attempt to smile.

“Nikiforov, please come and meet me in the guest room if you two sort it out between yourselves by tomorrow. I’d leave after that so... we can talk over a call or facetime if it’s after that.” Viktor nodded, tried to return Mari’s smile shakily and walked off.

After a brief search in a few rooms, Viktor found Yuuri in his dimly lit bedroom, quietly sitting crosslegged at the edge of his bed, face turned away from the door. He knocked at the opened door, waiting for a few moments before earning a slight nod from Yuuri. Walking around the bed towards the corner where Yuuri sat, Viktor did not fail to notice the slight shudder that Yuuri gave every other moment. Viktor stood quietly in front of Yuuri, blocking the sole bedside lamp that made some slight effort in lighting up the room. Yuuri’s face was invisible in the dark and thus unreadable.

“Can I... sit beside you?” A moment or two had passed before Viktor felt the slightest of tugs at his shirt sleeve. It was far less assertive and confident than the one that had made Viktor stay in that office room of mishap not twenty minutes ago. As Viktor sat down beside Yuuri on his bed, renewing the gleam of light on his face, the first thing that Viktor noticed were the tears that were streaming down an impassive face. Yuuri’s lips were parted and dry, eyes fixed on nothing in particular, golden amber shimmering in the dim glow of the lamp, as were the teardrops that were continuously running down pale cheeks. And if it wasn’t a trick of the inadequate lighting in the room, then dark circles were already showing up under Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor tore his own from the sad, pretty face that threw up so much _hurt_ in his chest.

“You... uh... said all that for me in there...”

“Just forget it, please...” The tears started to flow more freely into Yuuri’s open palms and lap. He sounded so _weak_. So weak in front of one he needed to help, to support, to make stronger.

“You... didn’t mean it then or—”

“I... meant _every single word_. I wanted to mean more. So... much... more...” Yuuri choked his words out in the midst of audible sobbing. Viktor suddenly ached to hold this hurting Alpha who has been so nice to and so bold for him, tight against his chest and wash waves of soothing pheromones all over him. But what he actually managed was a weak semblance of a pat on Yuuri’s shoulder, so ridiculously short of the comfort Yuuri needed now that despite the painful atmosphere and distressed Alpha pheromones from Yuuri’s still unblocked glands floating around the room, Viktor wanted to laugh to himself. Suddenly, the full purport of Yuuri’s words registered in his mind.

“Mean what, Yuuri?” Yuuri jolted violently and looked up at Viktor with terrified eyes and flushed cheeks.

“I... never mind—”

“Mean _what_ , Yuuri?” Viktor leaned close to Yuuri’s face, eyes narrowed and concentrated, with no particular expression that could help Yuuri guess what Viktor wanted.

“I... Viktor...” Yuuri looked down from the cold blue orbs and sighed deeply. If things were going to go haywire, then let it be so completely. Yuuri looked back at Viktor’s face with despair in his features, held his shoulders with some force and with a quick movement, finished that which Viktor had mindlessly attempted on their first day of training. Well, tried to... sort of. Viktor’s eyes widened as he felt cracked, tear-soaked cold lips brush against his own in a ghost of a kiss. The shakily whispered “I love you” held meaning to him quite a few long moments after they were uttered by a trembling Yuuri, fresh tears beginning to make their way down his tear-stained cheeks. Viktor slowly ran his fingers over his lips, as if to ascertain if the last few seconds were real, or if his shaken brain was conjuring up the most unacknowledged needs in his heart as real images and sensations. Yuuri decided that it was high time he just explained himself and let everything go.

“I never realised before, Viktor. I know that you’re disgusted because I’m an Alpha and you’ll never forgive me for going as far as I did tonight... I... I know our friendship is over... I just needed to say that what I did and said tonight is— is real. It’s all real. It’s futile to hide anymore I just can’t—”

“It... is?”

“...Huh?”

“It’s really... _real_?”

“I— yes... I know you’re too disgusted to even believe it but I just... can’t hide it anymore. I got to know today, and— and I needed to let you know too.”

“...Yuuri...” Viktor gaped at Yuuri for a long moment and then tore his neck and wrist scent blockers off, flung himself onto Yuuri and started scenting him vigorously. Yuuri was taken aback, scared, confused and sort of delighted altogether. He considered it a sound policy to hug and scent Viktor back, though a part of his mind still warned him that it could be the last. Instead he just hugged Viktor back, startled when Viktor purred for the second time in their three weeks of acquaintance and buried his nose into his Yuuri’s neck gland, took deep breaths and purred for the third, fourth, fifth time and kept purring till sleepy mewls started to replace the purrs. Yuuri, highly calmed down by Viktor’s pheromones after all this time, sensed Viktor’s drowsiness and slightly shook him into full focus.

“Viktor, go.” A slight, genuine smile finally lighted up his haggard features after all the horridness of the evening. Viktor smiled wide and pressed a chaste kiss onto Yuuri’s lips.

“Well then, let’s talk tomorrow, Yuuri.” Viktor said cheerily after rubbing his uncovered wrist for the last time past Yuuri’s cheekbones. Yuuri visibly relaxed some more and nodded, himself feeling drowsy and light-headed after all the mental exertion of the evening and Viktor’s scenting. Viktor finally slapped his scent blockers back on, stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room. He walked till the door, stopped and turned around.

“Yuuri, I believe your mother was a wonderful woman for making, raising and _protecting_ such amazing persons, such proper Alphas such as your elder sister and... and _yourself_. Good night, Yuuri. See you tomorrow.” Yuuri’s eyes seemed to water up again, and a bright smile completely nullified the darkness that had been shrouding it till now.

“Good night, Viktor. See you tomorrow.” With a last smile and nod, Viktor was gone. Yuuri sat smiling goofily to himself over a very obvious acceptance and requital of his love. It was then that he remembered that he had messed up big time.

 _Shit._ Yuuri felt like he should have died of embarrassment after all. Because he was definitely going to die of worse things now. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. The meeting. The Pakhan. I’m dead. I’m gone. Bye, world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otouto means "lil bro" in Japanese.
> 
> Tysm for reading the chapter. Pls leave kudos and comments if u like it to sustain my overworked drained soul ty again ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Shit. Yuuri felt like he should have died of embarrassment after all. Because he was definitely going to die of worse things now. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. The meeting. The Pakhan. I’m dead. I’m gone. Bye, world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pasa, calabazas? It's like a week to my birthday and I'm not even excited lol. But OH WELL I forgot to answer few of your comments AND I'M SO DUCKING SORRY FOR IT but pls know that I read and appreciate AND love each and every one of your comments and I'm very grateful and well back to story.

Viktor woke up as fresh as a flower next morning, his peaceful sleep riddled with dreams and dreams of how he wanted to spend his days with Yuuri and quite a few of those dreams were R18 (:>) stuff. Nonetheless, Viktor was looking forward to meeting his sweet blushing Alpha that morning and discuss things properly with him to decide whether they really wanted this to become a permanent thing or was it just a spur-of-the-moment for Yuuri as his nerves ran away with him after all the shit he withstood last evening. And then if things worked out he needed to sit for some discussion with Mari as she had asked him to the previous day. _Hm... discussion... yesterday..._ Viktor felt like he was forgetting something very important. After a moment of speculation he suddenly remembered what he was missing and all his happiness and energy were immediately thrown out of the window. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. The meeting. Father. I’m dead. I’m gone. Bye, world._

A very dismayed Viktor dragged himself into Yuuri’s office, desperately needing some comforting from his Alpha. He also wondered why he was already thinking of Yuuri as _his_ Alpha. But as soon as he opened the door to Yuuri’s office, his first urge was to run to him and scent him like last night because Yuuri looked _dead_. The only sign that the wilted figure with his face flat down on the table was alive was the occasional dry sob that arose from him. Viktor let out a small comforting purr and started pulling off the scent blocker on one of his wrists as he walked towards Yuuri’s side of the table.

“Poor Yuuri, I realised too... after I woke up today. Jeez, you haven’t slept properly last night have you. You look like you’re _dying_.”

“I _am_ dying, thanks.” Yuuri managed in a weak voice as two haunted eyes gazed up at Viktor from dark hollows. Viktor immediately sat on one of the wide cushioned armrests in Yuuri’s chair and held Yuuri’s head close to his chest, rubbing his exposed wrist all over the wilting Alpha and smothering him in his strawberry and peach scent, the sweet, warm hint of chocolate flaring to enhance the comfort it imparted. This time Viktor did not purr or say anything to comfort Yuuri because he too was feeling a little drained and worried, but he had to focus on hiding it so that Yuuri did not get even more stressed than he already was. _Poor Alpha, even this trouble arose because of me..._

After a second or two, Yuuri quietly disengaged Viktor and refused to let Viktor hold him again. A slight wisp of hurt and fear appeared on his face but Viktor promptly hid it, partly behind his open tresses and partly behind his mask of impassiveness that Yuuri positively detested by now. Yuuri did not react this time and let Viktor walk to his own chair and sit down silently. Yuuri sat up in his chair as straight as possible after a night of almost no sleep and skipping breakfast in the morning. His dress, however, was neat and prim as always and other than the obvious tiredness and ghastly expression on his face, it was neat and clean too. His hair seemed to lack a bit of its usual caretaking but he at least had all of his scent blockers on. Yuuri was a man of habits and he would remain so till his last gasp, which by the way did not seem too far away at this point.

“Viktor... I called the Pakhan before you were here.” The mask disappeared and hanging tresses flung back as Viktor looked up in concern. _Oh no. Is that why Yuuri’s acting like this? Has father said something so bad to him that he’s now keeping his distance from me too? What had happened, really?_

“He said that we can just talk to him today instead and also that my position in the Yakuza didn’t matter in the least since practically I’ll just remain what I am at present, the second-in-command.” Viktor heaved out a sigh of relief and then paused. If they had nothing else to worry about then why was Yuuri in such a bad condition and why did he not let Viktor comfort him? _Last night was really just an impulse then... huh?_

“Viktor, stop overthinking.”

“Oh. Okay...?” Viktor sat quietly as Yuuri took in a deep breath and contemplated something with a very distressed face.

“I’m just... worried about yesterday...”

“IF- if it was just a spur of the moment then... then you can just forget—”

“Wasn’t.”

“Huh?”

“It wasn’t. Didn’t I tell you that I’d been nursing those feelings for a long time, and I just _realised_ it yesterday?”

“Oh...”

“Viktor...” Viktor watched as Yuuri lowered his head, tucking it as far into his shoulders as he could, trying to make himself as compact as possible without just curling away into a ball.

“Viktor, _you_ never said what you feel about this...”

“I—”

“W-wait! Viktor!” Viktor stopped and waited, half amused and half scared, as Yuuri hurriedly and nervously checked if all his scent blockers were in place and then took off his amber pendant and put it inside his desk. This Yuuri seemed so different to the confident, calm and level-headed in-command of the Katsuki Yakuza that he was until just the previous day. He was really shaken and weak, both mentally and physically. _Yesterday was really hard on him, wasn’t it._

“Viktor... _wake up_.” And with those two little words, every last trace of mental hold that Yuuri had over Viktor dissipated, along with all the calm and rationality that was built bit by bit over the past month. Viktor felt disoriented, his world disappearing every now and then in white. Every piece of memory of the innumerable trances he had been under in the past month, which seemed blurred and faded at places, came rushing back to him as clear as day. In normal circumstances, this would not hold a pennyworth of difference to Viktor, but now even this slightest possibility of deception added to the rapidly increasing rage and madness which Viktor felt. It seemed as if he had suddenly returned to being the worst of what he had been before meeting Yuuri, from the best that Yuuri had brought out of him in just about a month. _By deceiving me, by keeping me under illusions, by lying to me, by making me go through things which weren’t even real_. Viktor was not composed enough to judge that Yuuri had just reproduced _real_ situations in his brain to prepare him for when they actually occur. Viktor was not composed enough to stop himself from suddenly being utterly disgusted by the idea that he was friends with an Alpha, he had scented an Alpha, and had _fallen in love_ with an Alpha. Viktor could not bring himself to understand that Yuuri, being an Alpha, having the advantage of Alpha commands besides hypnosis had never once tried to control him completely, which he could have attempted easily enough. Viktor could not bring himself to remember that despite being given complete control by an eager Viktor himself, all Yuuri had repeated every other minute during their sessions was “ _You have complete control over yourself, your thoughts, judgement and actions, Viktor_.” Viktor could not think that Yuuri had only tried to make _him_ stronger than the unmanageable weak wimp he was a month ago. Viktor could not think that Yuuri had been so happy when he had agreed to be friends with him, when he had eagerly proposed to accompany Yuuri in front of the Pakhan, when he had scented Yuuri last night, so hopeful that Viktor loved him back. Viktor could not _think_. All his confusion and messed up feelings just culminated in overwhelming hatred and disgust in a span of minutes as he held his throbbing head in his hands, curtains of platinum hair yet again helping him hide away from Yuuri, from himself, from what he presently was.

“Tell me _now_ , Viktor. Do you love me too?” The lack of feelings in Yuuri’s voice finally set fire to the explosive rage that was building up in Viktor. He glared straight at Yuuri and banged his hands on the table.

“LIKE _HELL_ I DO.” Yuuri never raised his eyes as he nodded as if he had expected and dreaded just this from the very beginning, uttered a soft “You’re free for today” and left the room without even looking at Viktor or uttering another sound, asking himself if this was all he had done in four whole weeks, wrapped up what Viktor really was in a finely spun sheet which was shred to bits as soon as he lifted his hold on it. Something else inside his chest had also been shred to bits, and it _hurt_ , he realised. A tiny part of his mind also wondered why Viktor had not furthered his lash out or just taken a hit or two at him. Probably too disgusted and enraged to even bother.

Yuuri should have looked at Viktor before walking off. Viktor’s reason had returned to him even before he had finished his sentence, the initial shock and blind rage disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared. His eyes widened and face went pale as he realised what he had just done and all life left him when he saw Yuuri just leaving the room without meeting his eyes. But however hard Yuuri tried to hide his face, his hair was not as long as Viktor’s and thus he didn’t have the privilege of makeshift curtains when he wanted to hide, and Viktor’s wary sidelong gaze had already detected the trembling lips, dropping tears and the brown eyes full of so much heartbreak and pain that Viktor wanted to get tortured in hell for hurting Yuuri _this_ much. _This... all this time... I’ve only ever **hurt** him since I’ve met him... both inside and out... I don’t deserve him... I already don’t deserve him... I could’ve waited and **thought** before I shouted at him like that and now... now he’s... I broke your heart, but... I love you... Yuuri... Yuuri..._

“Yuuri... Yuuri... I love you so much... I really... it’s really been only about a month but I seem to _know_ you too I— I love you too...” Broken sobs arose as Viktor sank among his arms and hair on the table, even as a sour scent of distressed Omega seeped into the air from his still uncovered wrist gland. A sudden knock on the opened door made Viktor sit up hurriedly, rubbing at his tears.

“Could’ve said that earlier, Nikiforov. Yuuri has a soft heart inside all that toughness he tries to put up. Pretty sure you just stabbed it like ten times in the last ten seconds.” Viktor turned around to look at none other than Mari Katsuki leaning slightly against the door frame and immediately stood up and bowed trembling, fresh tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall. Mari smiled sadly like one saying “Oh, young love” with a philosophical sigh and then walked up to Viktor and patted his bowed back. Viktor then stood up to face Mari, who spoke up before he could muster up a word.

“I’d be visiting our other local bases before leaving for Tokyo so... I’ve already told Yuuko so you won’t have to give the news to Yuuri in these, uh, conditions... but as I said earlier, you must call me up when you’re uh... together.... again...? You know, all that. So! I’d be leaving now...” Viktor nodded every now and then while Mari spoke and bowed again as she turned around to leave. But then Mari turned round another 180 degrees to face Viktor again and raised her hand to pat the taller man on the head.

“As the future Oyabun I’ve spoken to the Pakhan about your plans of participation in our missions, of course only in the ones you wish, and also of course only if you fix it up with my brother. I had talked pretty much everything over with Yuuko last night so I know quite some lot about what went down between you two since you met. So... don’t bother giving all this news to Yuuri either, it’s not news anymore because Yuuko had probably already called him over it... I don’t know where the boy stomped off to but I at least know that he walked straight out of the compound gates from this room. Well...” Mari patted Viktor once more (she already loves patting him lol) and sighed yet again.

“I’d... go now. Bye.” And then Mari turned and left hurriedly, apparently late for starting off already. Viktor watched as she entered the elevator at the opposite end of the corridor and the doors closed after her, and then closed the office door as softly as he can, walked to Yuuri’s chair which contained a faint trace of his clean perfume and an even fainter trace of his scent and then curled up on it, sobbing weakly once more. He needed to talk to Yuuri, needed to sort things out. _I need to let him know that I love him, even if he refuses my love now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess imma sell angst in here now. Angst, anyone?  
> Oh yes please leave kudos and comments bcz my overworked depressed arse sustains on those tysm


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Viktor watched as she entered the elevator at the opposite end of the corridor and the doors closed after her, and then closed the office door as softly as he can, walked to Yuuri’s chair which contained a faint trace of his clean perfume and an even fainter trace of his scent and then curled up on it, sobbing weakly once more. He needed to talk to Yuuri, needed to sort things out. I need to let him know that I love him, even if he refuses my love now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I'm back! Have some backstory for a change... um... *sweats nervously looking at your angry tired-of-waiting faces* I... had exams... um... hehehe... well... BAck to the story!

Yuuri chided himself for like the twentieth time after leaving his home grounds not half an hour ago. He had much to chide himself over. He was a moron for not bringing some sentries with him, at least Takeshi would have been a major help. He was going to get killed like this. He was a bigger moron for not having any weapons on him like he always had. All because he wanted Viktor to feel safe in his presence when he suddenly lifted all his hypnotic suggestions over him. How ridiculous. He was going to get killed without much fighting back. He was the biggest moron walking on earth for feeling so miserable over Viktor that he could not bring himself to even call and talk to anyone, well, except Yuuko, who just informed him some particulars of stuff back at the base while he answered her with absolute silence and a curt call disconnection. _The first fucking time that I try at love in my life, and boom, messed up_. He _wanted_ to get killed like this, without much fighting back, without much ado over his death, without Viktor knowing how miserable he was, at least not further than what he already knew. But what he wanted was impossible since the entire town of Hasetsu, where Yuuri’s Yakuza base was, was teeming with Yakuza from the Katsukis and one small scratch on Yuuri would be avenged with hellfire within a day. _Won’t matter much to me if I were dead_.

A very depressed and confused Yuuri walked with his chin burrowed into the fluffy light green hand knitted scarf he had managed to snatch at as he had stomped out of the building. It was cold since winter was around. He wished he had enough time and reason to also snatch at something warmer than the deep blue hoodie he was wearing, which was only good enough for air conditioned indoors since it was made of light material and did less than needed to warm Yuuri in this duller and colder part of the town. By now he had sidled along to a relatively quiet and mafia forsaken neighbourhood behind the perfectly innocent and presently closed ramen shop he liked to visit pretty often. Shivers started to make their way up his spine and he felt like jogging back home before he froze off. It was better to die by guns than by becoming an ice sculpture. With a somewhat excessive shudder Yuuri finally realised that he had the ability to blow into his hands to warm them up a bit. Soft blows breezed past the few bleak trees that attempted to grace this part of the street, otherwise occupied mostly by electric lamps flickering on and off in the not so broad, cloud covered cold daylight on vandalised lampposts and old damaged wooden fences guarding equally old and damaged unoccupied houses few of them up for sale. An ideal area for setting up another long needed Yakuza base in Hasetsu, Yuuri quietly noted. He just had to use up his pocket money for the next couple of months to buy all the houses and their grounds and the narrow pathways connecting the two big streets on either side of this line of houses, one of which said pathways Yuuri was strolling through now. The straining ache in his heart had been somewhat overcome both by the calm and quiet he had spent some long time in and also the sharp sting of freezing cold winds that whispered past the narrow street every now and then. He needed to return now, Yuuri decided. He would really become an ice sculpture if he stayed out any longer. A quick glance at his watch surprised Yuuri with the fact that it was almost twelve in the noon, past his normal lunchtime. Was Viktor waiting for him to return and have lunch together like they did until just yesterday? Probably not. Did the staff have lunch yet? Probably yes. Had Mari already dispensed her business with all the required Yakuza bases in and around Hasetsu? Probably not. There are too many. Wait... was that a scuffling noise behind him—

“Yes! It _is_ the target!” Yuuri narrowly dodged a kunai aimed at his head, which wheezed past his ear, took a few strands of hair with it and stuck with a thunk into the wooden fence beside him. One look around told Yuuri that he was surrounded by around ten seemingly trained assassins from one of these medium sized local Yakuzas that grew over ambitious at times and needed to be reminded of their limits with gifts of unpaid medical bills for their heavily injured spies. And when these little organisations could not afford to pay for their injured and abandoned them altogether, the Katsuki Yakuza gave them ample funds and offered them entry into their own ranks in return. Those who refused were left to themselves with the briefcase full of money for treatment and the majority who accepted were trained to become loyal and a better fighter than they had ever been. Well, Yuuri was not thinking of adding these people to the Yakuza just yet. Not like he had time to think either. At the moment he was onto his second assailant after throwing a few precise, powerful blows on the throat, under the nose and in the guts of the first one, the one who had thrown the kunai at him and now lay motionless on the ground, bleeding from his nose and mouth. The second guy fell at once to never rise again as Yuuri forced the man’s own kunai point right into his throat. _Eight._ Kunais were not working, so guns came into play. A third man aimed his gun at Yuuri but before he could pull the trigger he was disarmed with a heavy smack on his wrist and then knocked out with a hard punch between his eyes. _Seven._ The fourth man did not even get to aim his gun at anything as Yuuri held his head with both hands and smashed it onto his knee, effectively shattering in the front of the man’s skull, his blood and brains now leaking from his nostrils and ears as he lay dying on the road beside his fallen fellows. _Six_. Yuuri was not sure he could hold up much longer, the mental exertion and lack of food that he went through that day catching up on him. The cold, shallow air provided him much less oxygen than he needed with each breath, his body feeling heavier and head feeling lighter by the second. His vision actually went hazy for a brief moment before a fifth assassin landed a heavy blow onto Yuuri’s stomach. A small thread of blood made its way down Yuuri’s chin as he regained his balanced within a split second and promptly twisted the man’s head around on his shoulders with a snap. _Five._ Yuuri’s system begged to shut down at this point, but sheer instinct for survival made him lurch forward and take a gun off one of the fallen assailants. A shaky gunshot was followed by a sputter of blood from the back of one of the five men remaining, the injured man immediately falling down to the ground. _Four_. Yuuri realised that these remaining cronies were contacting their base for reinforcements, shakily backing away after losing half of their numbers. _Cowards_. Distant uproar from the far end of the street behind them alarmed Yuuri. He turned around swiftly only to find men of his own Yakuza running as fast as they can towards them, eager to finish off Yuuri’s assailants before they got the chance to fall back into their own territory. Yuuri found Takeshi among the others, rushing to support Yuuri as he lost his balance with the sheer relief of seeing a friend. After sitting Yuuri down on the spot, Takeshi handed Yuuri a carafe with hot water in it.

“What the fuck were you thinking, coming out here without any protection on you?” Yuuri was scared by the amount of worry in Takeshi’s voice. If this man, who was used to take everything in the world as easy as butter, was down to scolding Yuuri on his _carelessness_ of all things, then Yuuko was already preparing an assortment of blunt knives to chop Yuuri’s limbs off and shear his guts out while he cried for mercy. The amount of burn her lectures gave to Yuuri was very close to the pain this scenario appeared to present. Yuuri felt even weaker when he thought of Yuuko and fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

“I... was in a hurry.”

“In a hurry to drop your carcass in this deserted street by the hands of these weak wimps. Believe me little guy, if you died like that I would’ve made sure that nobody in the world performed your last rites and then I’d call in a priest to torture your unhallowed soul for years.” Yuuri tried to make himself smaller with each word that Takeshi uttered, feeling like a child caught doing some heinous crime by his parents.

“I’m... sorry.” Takeshi already felt weird giving all this parental talk and stuff to a man more than thrice the age of his own triplets. He eagerly dismissed this awkward topic now with an exasperated huff.

“Better be.”

One of their men came running towards them from the rest of the party who had already captured the four remaining men, face carrying the expression of a man scared and confused. He had bad news. Apparently, at least.

“Katsuki-sama, these people are from the— the Hirokami Yakuza.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he sat up very erect in Takeshi’s arms, speechless. The carafe rolled off his lap onto the ground, spilling its contents all the while, unnoticed by either him or the apprehensive Yakuza that stood before them or Takeshi, who was stared equally dazed with a sense of horror and apprehension at their man and the captured men by turns. They all knew what it meant. And they all feared what it would mean in the near future since their long quiet enemy had finally decided to strike on them after almost thirty peaceful years.

Yuuri lowered his still wide eyes, trembling slightly at the bare mention of his grandfather’s Yakuza. So these assassins were not just commonplace goons from some commonplace gang. They were part of the Hirokami Yakuza. The Hirokami Yakuza. More than two hundred years old, this Yakuza was almost five decades older than the Katsuki Yakuza established by Katsuki Toshiya’s great-great grandfather. Unlike the Katsuki Yakuza, which had been hereditarily passed down the same family over the generations, the Hirokami Yakuza had been tossed from hand to hand, each one red with its predecessor’s blood. The most powerful of its ruling families was the Tsuyumi clan, of which Yuuri’s maternal grandfather, Hiroko’s father, Tsuyumi Yamatoshi was Oyabun when the Katsuki Yakuza and the Hirokami Yakuza had joined hands as allies. Katsuki Toshiya was the second-in-command then, not unlike what Yuuri was now. He had stood beside his father, the then Oyabun of the Katsuki Yakuza, Katsuki Tahoudai, and gazed with scared, shy attraction towards Tsuyumi Hiroko, the only daughter of the Hirokami Oyabun, standing with her head held high with dignity and strength. He saw her thrice more at the occasional gatherings of the two allied Yakuza, won her love in these short meetings, and then he heard of her presentation as an Omega and then never saw her anymore at any gatherings, the Hirokami Yakuza being far more rigid in tradition than the Katsuki Yakuza. Three weeks of pining after his own presentation as an Alpha made him desperate enough to contact Hiroko through a spy and then run away with her to their base at Hasetsu within two days’ notice. Then came the discovery, the two year-long threats and assassinations and another year-long frontal war between these two powerful allies at Tokyo, the murder of Toshiya’s father after another year, continuous threats all the while, and Tsuyumi Yamatoshi himself visiting both the Katsuki bases at Tokyo and Hasetsu to talk directly with Toshiya. Numerous dishonourable rumours were spread about Hiroko by her own family, which turned her loyalty completely from them. Finally, one fine autumn morning, Yuuko was found dead of poisoning and bleeding wounds in a deserted street of Tokyo, close to the Katsuki Yakuza, her clothes ripped at places, with a small Mari and smaller Yuuri wailing loudly beside their dead mother. The then two-year old Mari and few months old Yuuri had no memory of what had passed that fateful day, but the daughter of a shopkeeper whose shop lay beside that street had disclosed everything which she had seen that morning, hidden behind a slightly open window. She had gone to their shop as early as always to sweep it clean before starting for the day, and had immediately hidden herself behind that one window as she heard the scream of a woman and the angry shouts of men. A moment later she had seen Hiroko running along with little Yuuri and Mari in her arms, barely making it past the shop when the men had caught up to her, stabbed her with their poisoned knives and hurriedly left before they could kill the kids as they heard men from the Katsuki Yakuza rushing their way. A quick search by the horrified men had revealed the girl still trembling behind her window, breaking into tears as she narrated the bloody scene she had witnessed. She could have served as a willing witness in a lawsuit, if the Yakuza had not been illegal organisations from the start, and if the girl and her father had not disappeared without a trace the very next morning, and if the entire Hirokami Yakuza with its Oyabun, staff and all not disappeared as well within the next week, leaving only a few scared fugitives who were all but glad to render their services to the Katsuki Yakuza instead, but had no idea where the rest went.

Katsuki Toshiya had made the utmost efforts to search them out and make them suffer for his loss, but all had been in vain. And now, almost thirty years had passed without a single trace of the organisation, when finally Yuuri had been attacked by ten of their scouts. Yuuri’s eyes stung with tears, all his haunting memories of his broken and almost crazed father from even a few years after the incident flooding back into his mind. A creeping doubt and subsequent horror struck a chill to his heart. _What if... they have come to know about Viktor and want to punish me the same way as they did to father? What if Viktor is the one in danger here, and not me?_ Yuuri had no idea why it was Viktor that he thought of first when he himself was the one being attacked here. But, far-fetched as the probability seemed, it was still a probability, and Viktor was in danger either ways. He had to protect Viktor. He _had_ to protect Viktor. Because as much loathing as Yuuri had heard in that last yell from him, Yuuri still loved Viktor so much that it still hurt. And now, if Viktor wanted to run back to his home in Russia, Yuuri would let him do so, because Viktor would be far safer there, even though it would break Yuuri’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments I love y'all! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> And now, if Viktor wanted to run back to his home in Russia, Yuuri would let him do so, because Viktor would be far safer there, even though it would break Yuuri’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert!

Viktor was still curled up on Yuuri’s chair, a slight doze taking over him every other minute. He was so tired and sad, and desperate for a glimpse of Yuuri. He was not so sure that Yuuri was safe being outside for so long because he had not seen Yuuri grab anything protective other than a scarf hanging in one corner of the room to shield him from the cold outside or from the entire flock of enemies that was waiting just to get at his throat. In the month that Viktor had spent with Yuuri, he had often seen Yuuri’s brow creased with the weight of news that some of his men have been hurt or even killed within others of their own bases in Hasetsu. This main base was just a tad more protected or probably more intimidating than the others, and so there was a greater sense of security. But outside? There was absolutely no guarantee that Yuuri’s head itself would not be hacked off by some overambitious spy. They might be burnt alive for their pains the very same day, but Yuuri would be dead and gone all the same. And the very thought made Viktor shudder and shed some more tears inadvertently. He really hoped Yuuri would come home safe, even if to send him away right now.

“Mr. Nikiforov, you have to go right now!” A panting Yuuko burst into the office. Viktor sprang out of Yuuri’s chair and hurried to Yuuko. _Has there been an attack? Has somebody died? Am I being told to go hide somewhere? Nonsense, I’m gonna help these people fucking blow the enemies off. Or... is it about Yuuri? Oh my god, has something happened to Yuuri?_

“Go... where?” was all Viktor could manage, his mind swimming with all his fears. A slight shiver ran down his spine. If they had done anything serious to his Yuuri, he was going to bring down the entire Nikiforov Bratva in Hasetsu and bomb every single rival Yakuza there. He was still second-in-command after all.

“Please go to the main gates, Yuu— Katsuki-sama has asked you to meet him there immediately because... because he’s quite spent at present...” Viktor gaped open mouthed at Yuuko for a long moment, the actual meaning of all this formal speech settling in on him after some time. As soon as he understood what Yuuko had said, he dashed past her into the elevator, impatiently danced about inside it while it descended, and burst out as soon as it reached the ground floor. As he ran towards the main gates of the compound, he spied a very weak looking Yuuri hanging off Takeshi’s shoulders, a very haunted expression on his pale face with some blood stains running down his nose and mouth. He was discussing something with Takeshi when Viktor burst in on them and tenderly took Yuuri off Takeshi. He would not listen to a word while he half carried Yuuri to Yuuri’s own bedroom, which was the closest to the elevator. Viktor sat Yuuri down on his bed, poured him some water and refrained from sitting beside him or touching him anymore. Yuuri silently took the filled glass from Viktor and drank the water. After a moment of fiddling with the empty glass, he decided to break the ice between them.

“Won’t you sit beside me, Viktor?” The amount of pain and guilt in Yuuri’s voice broke Viktor’s heart over again. Viktor whimpered slightly and sat beside Yuuri on his bed, keeping some distance between them.

“You probably should’ve heard me out at the gates itself, then it’d have been easier to— to leave. For both you and... me...” Viktor inhaled sharply and, suddenly losing all control over himself, broke down into tears. Yuuri stared speechless at the violently sobbing Viktor, unable to bring himself to even try to comfort him. _Look at me, a fricking Omega counsellor, staring at a crying Omega without doing anything. Great, ain’t I._

“Will you... really send me away like this, Yuuri?” Viktor choked out amidst sobs, tears running freely down flushed cheeks from eyes rimmed red with all the crying since morning. “Don’t I— don’t I get to have at least one... second chance... please...” Yuuri’s eyes widened even more as a single drop of tear made its way down his cheek, even as a drop of hope filled his heart with some warmth.

“A chance... at what, Viktor?” Yuuri scooted closer towards Viktor. He had not had time to clean his blood or the grime off his clothes. He was dirty, and his preoccupied mind still held up his ever prevalent principle of cleanliness, which he wanted to maintain at least for Viktor, but now Yuuri needed to hold and be held by Viktor so much. He was so tired and broken... and he really needed someone to hold him together. He really needed Viktor now, if he had not needed him ever before.

“A chance with... you.” Viktor had finally regained some control over himself, and now sat looking at Yuuri with such sad eyes, brushing tears off his own cheeks, trying to look as serious and businesslike as possible, only an occasional dry sob and shudder would give him away.

“But you said... you hate me—”

“I didn’t!”

“What part of “like hell I do” says “yes”, Viktor?”

“You... really do hate me now, don’t you, Yuuri.”

“Do I even have the fucking right?” was what Yuuri was going to say, yet a sudden wave of absolute fatigue and the amount of hurt in Viktor’s gradually weakening voice kept him from saying so. He just could not talk anymore, he did not even have the strength to utter a word. Instead, he moved as close to Viktor as possible with the little energy he had and promptly kept his head on Viktor’s lap. Yuuri could have purred with the comfort it brought to him, but he was far from even trying to make a sound. Viktor quietly observed Yuuri for a few moments. When Yuuri showed no sign of either getting up or dying on the spot, Viktor started to caress Yuuri’s head, scenting him freely all the while. After some time, Viktor carefully placed Yuuri’s head on the bed, walked off and brought some soaked tissues and a clean shirt that he found in the room. He gently took up Yuuri’s head on his lap again and turned it towards the closed glass windows, through which bleak sunlight entered the room and lit it up somewhat, the curtains being drawn from them.

“I really turned your life for the worse, didn’t I?” Viktor asked softly, cleaning the dirt and blood on Yuuri’s face and hands as slowly and gently as possible with the wet tissues. Yuuri shook his head weakly, watching Viktor taking care of him and basking in the warmth it brought to his heart.

“Don’t lie to me,” Viktor continued, “I cursed you as a greeting when we first met, when I should’ve been grateful that you’re condescending to work with a lost cause like me. I knocked you down and almost... jumped you on our first day of training, and have knocked you down countless times ever since, when all we were supposed to do is spar without hurting each other, which was _exactly_ what _you_ maintained for me. And _each fucking time_ you just smiled and brushed it off as an _accident_. I kept quiet and let you go as far as crying with self-doubt and fear when you admitted your love for me, when the truth is that I’ve set my heart on you for as long a time as you’ve on me. And today, I broke your heart and let you go out and hurt yourself by yelling at you when... when the answer to your question in the first place, has been yes for a long time, and will always be yes from now on. And before you come up with your counselling and support and self accusation to calm me down, I’m perfectly calm, Yuuri. I’m just... so _sorry_ that I’ve been hurting and hurting you ever since we’ve met... and yet here you are, showing me so much affection and gratitude when all I’ve ever done is hurt you and all I’m doing now is... just cleaning you up... which even a passerby on the street would do if they were humane enough—”

“And yet you’re the one stuck with my mess,” Yuuri observed quietly, and then burst into a weak giggle with slowly returning strength. Viktor gaped at Yuuri. He looked so beautiful when he so much as smiled and now... now he looked like an angel. Albeit a little weak and waned, but most of his worries and pain seemed to have disappeared in thin air with all that Viktor had said and done for him in the past few minutes. Viktor smiled and melted into Yuuri’s touch as Yuuri reached out a hand from Viktor’s lap and ran it across his cheek gently. Suddenly, something came to Yuuri’s mind.

“Vitya.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a start and then hugged him close to his chest, a happy laughter slowly bubbling past their chests and filling the room with happiness which made the cold winter sunlight seem brighter with the warmth. _Just a moment of judgement in the morning and Yuuri would have been just as happy without having to hurt so much for me._ Viktor looked into the warm glittering amber that swam in the trembling orbs behind the askew blue rimmed glasses, this time without any hypnotic influence over him. _Just as mesmerizing... just as beautiful... and I still love them as much as I did yesterday... and all this hurting was in vain. I knew it. I know it, Yuuri. I just hope that I never hurt you this much ever again, no matter what_.

“And what makes you call me that so suddenly, Yuu-chan~?” Yuuri laughed harder into Viktor’s arms and responded with a weak “Don’t call me that, it sounds weird from you.” When their laughter had slowly subsided after quite some time, Yuuri looked a little more seriously into Viktor’s eyes and spoke with a tone more confident than it was in the morning.

“Well, you haven’t said it yet, Viktor.” Viktor did not need to ask what Yuuri was talking about. He nodded gently and cupped Yuuri’s cheeks with both hands.

“I love you, Yuuri. I’ve loved you for a while now and will always love you from now on. And I’ll never hurt you like this again. Ever. I promise.”

Yuuri’s face was inching closer to Viktor’s with every word it uttered. Now Yuuri swiftly closed the gap between them with a tender kiss, lips rubbing deeper and deeper into each other’s until it was not quite enough. Before Viktor could make a move, Yuuri tore off his wrist scent blockers and rubbed his wrist glands deep into both of Viktor’s neck glands. As soon as Yuuri’s pheromones, now slightly more edged with scorched amber and desire, seeped into Viktor’s own unblocked glands, Viktor’s eyes flew open and he gasped sharply as overwhelming comfort and pleasure completely hazed his mind for a long moment. It was not the kind of pleasure that aroused one physically and made them all horny and stuff. Instead, it was a pleasure that suddenly just overwhelmed one’s heart and left it fluttering and aching with warmth after the waves were long washed away. Before Viktor could get over this sudden overpowering feeling, Yuuri took advantage of his still open mouth and slipped his tongue in, pressing Viktor’s tongue down and massaging it with the flat of his own, and gradually letting Viktor explore his own mouth as much as he did Viktor’s. All the while they thus made out with each other, Yuuri kept smothering Viktor with his scent, the calm cinnamon now covering both of them with a sweet soothing veil and mixing with the happy warm chocolate scent that now flared over the fruity side of Viktor’s scent. When they finally broke the kiss, Viktor was feeling far more light-headed and dazed than he cared to admit, even to the point that he almost collapsed back into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri watched half-lidded and amused as Viktor tried to find a hold in reality and blinked continuously before finding Yuuri’s eyes and fixing his gaze onto them, forehead pressing against the other’s, a loving smile on his face.

“That was so... amazing... did you learn it somewhere?” Yuuri shook his head against Viktor’s, forehead rubbing into the soft silver tresses that partly covered the left side of Viktor’s forehead and his left eye.

“I just... figured it out, I guess. Yesterday was my first kiss you know... _you_ were my first kiss. Today was... the third kiss if I’m right. I started two of the kisses and you’ve got one for you from yesterday itself.” Viktor let out a flustered laugh at the professor-like tone with which Yuuri counted their kisses one by one on his fingers. He squished the slightly pudgy cheeks hard and rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s. _Why’s this seasoned assassin who’s probably just killed ten men with his bare fists, so fucking adorable right now?_

“Are you gonna keep track of each of our kisses like this?” Yuuri nodded eagerly and grinned, once again rubbing his forehead with Viktor’s.

“I’ll try, in the very least. You’re just so much precious to me.”

“And you’re so fucking sweet. You smell like dessert.”

“ _We_ smell like dessert now, thanks to our scents.”

With so much talk about food, two stomachs growled together, startling the two lovebirds, who looked down and realised that these famished neglected tummies were their own. They broke into another short laugh, entwining their fingers and revelling in each other’s scent and warmth for some more time, until Yuuri’s stomach decided to make its unacknowledged presence known by growling once more.

“Okay, I’m famished.”

“Mmhm, my Yuu-chan has skipped breakfast too, after all.”

“Which my Vitya hasn’t.” Viktor seemed a little sad at this comment, which Yuuri absolutely did not want to happen right at this moment, when they were probably the closest and the happiest they had been in the past month. Yuuri placed a tender kiss on the tip of Viktor’s nose and suddenly sprang off the bed with childish energy.

“Race to the dining hall?” Yuuri grinned. As much as he would love their lunch being served right here, he wanted to make this day much brighter than it already was, at least since evening was going to bring him the dreaded meeting with the Pakhan, he ruefully remembered. Because although Mari had talked to the Pakhan in advance, Yuuri still wanted to interact directly with him since he and Viktor were the subject in question. Right now though, he just wanted Viktor’s face to light up once more.

“ _Da_!” Viktor chirped and got off the bed too. “Bet I’ll plummet you heads deep in defeat!” Viktor then sprinted off towards the hall, laughing on the way. Yuuri smiled before holding his face in his hand.

“You’ve already plummeted me heads deep... in love, Vitya,” he muttered into his palm.

“Hey! No fair! You’ve got yourself a headstart!” Yuuri shouted after Viktor, running off after him, leaving behind the room still full of the sweet scent of happy Alpha and an equally happy Omega, very slightly tipped off with a sweeter, almost unnoticeable edge of Omega milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Please leave kudos and pleaseeee comment bcz it gives me energy to work!  
> If you have anything to suggest for the storyline then come talk to me in Instagram @just_a_tangerine_freak ! Tysm again!^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “Hey! No fair! You’ve got yourself a headstart!” Yuuri shouted after Viktor, running off after him, leaving behind the room still full of the sweet scent of happy Alpha and an equally happy Omega, very slightly tipped off with a sweeter, almost unnoticeable edge of Omega milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!^^

Lunch was a bright affair. Viktor kept feeding Yuuri from his own and Yuuri’s plate till Yuuri ran off towards the wash basin blushing furiously and yelling that he could not possibly be stuffed anymore unless Viktor was planning to roast and have him like stuffed turkey later. Viktor smirked and said that he would not mind having Yuuri anytime, at which Yuuri squeaked and hid his heated face adorably. Viktor was on cloud nine all the time, being a tease and even more clingy to Yuuri towards evening than he was in the afternoon. Lucky Yuuri that he got to wash himself off the dirt and grime of the day right after lunch, because Viktor’s clinginess later extended to the point that Yuuri had to accompany him while Viktor talked to Mari through facetime and Yuuri also affirmed that they were sorted out and together now and gave an account of what had happened in that one street and how it affected him. Viktor purred as low as possible and held on to Yuuri’s hand all the time during the meeting, beyond the reach of the camera. As soon as the meeting had ended, he had jumped onto Yuuri and nuzzled into his neck gland, whining into the then covered gland till Yuuri peeled the blocker off and scented Viktor as much as he can. Albeit he thought that Viktor was acting slightly weird, but he liked how this weirdness was working out so far and so stayed put.

Presently Yuuri was giving Viktor a general sketch of how his family and his organisation stood by the Hirokami Yakuza since Viktor had asked Yuuri about who had attacked him earlier in the day and why had they done so. Viktor had found a seat on Yuuri’s lap and had let off as much soothing pheromone as he can from a single unblocked wrist gland while Yuuri had narrated what he knew about his mother’s death and what he remembered about the madness in his father’s eyes and behaviour till he was sent to therapy and returned far more composed than he was before.

“And yet, Mari-nee and I could both see the pain and loneliness which he carried about with him every second. He had become a very quiet and mild man since, but I hear that he used to be a very bright, loud and cheerful person before... Oka-san was killed...” Viktor purred mildly yet again and scooted behind Yuuri to replace a pillow on Yuuri’s bed, where they were sitting, yet another time. Yuuri had noticed Viktor doing so quite often in the past few minutes, but thought nothing of it yet.

“Even after therapy, father was pretty indisposed for quite some time. Mari-nee took care of me during that time, even at her age... father was assisted as the Oyabun by the father of a very close friend of mine... closest probably... Phichit Chulanont, Thailand-born. He’s the same age as me and we grew up like brothers. We even went to Detroit together to study— Viktor, are you okay?” Viktor was purring deeply by now and actively crawling around on the bed, arranging all available pillows and bedclothes and scenting the entire arrangement over and over, not looking quite satisfied. The flaring scent of strong strawberry and hot chocolate wafted from Viktor’s wrist gland and when Viktor turned to look at Yuuri when he called, Yuuri saw the lack of blue around the dilated pupils and the warm flush high on Viktor’s cheeks. Everything was pointing to a single possibility.

“Viktor... are you going into heat, love?”

Viktor perked his head up and looked around him at the half-made nest he had arranged... on Yuuri’s bed. His cheeks flushed with a deeper shade of red and he looked at Yuuri with apologetic eyes. Yuuri looked back and forth between Viktor and his incomplete nest with an innocent face.

“Uhm... need help with the nest?” Viktor could have died with the amount of adoration he felt for his sweet Alpha right now, only his body reacted a tad bit differently. Viktor felt a dollop of warm slick suddenly run down his inner thighs even though he was wearing absorbent scent blocking padded boxers to cover up his secondary gender besides the use of scent blockers. A hard lump was already showing in the front of his pants and two hard nubs were visible under the... soaked cloth, covering them. Both Viktor and Yuuri simultaneously realised that there were two wet spots on Viktor’s shirt right where each of his nipples was and a faint sweet smell of milk emerged from those spots. Viktor was very confused and flustered, while Yuuri was pleasantly surprised.

“Vitya! You’re making heat milk!” Heat milk to provide nutrition for their mate during heat, was the privilege of very few Omegas, Yuuri had learnt. A mate would be very fortunate if their Omega was milking without being pregnant, which was obviously the case here since Viktor was admittedly still a virgin and this was only going to be his second heat. Also, in case of most of those few Omegas the heat milk showed up somewhere in the climax of their heats, while Viktor was already making milk even when he was still in pre-heat, and even when those Omegas lactated, the milk came out thin or weird-tasting due to lack of mental preparation. The said mental preparation being adequate need to care for the mate. And Yuuri knew, by the extent of care and love he had seen from Viktor since yesterday itself, that Viktor was very much prepared to provide for his Alpha while he was being taken care of during his heat, and Yuuri was so very grateful and happy for that. However, as Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri chest and pressed Yuuri’s palms against his puffy nipples and the tender, sensitive and now slightly swollen flesh around it, purring and moaning happily, Yuuri realised, disappointed, that he did not really have much use of Viktor’s heat milk right at the moment.

“Uh... Viktor... I’ve suppressed my rut which was supposed to start like a week ago, so I can, uh, take care of both of us this time, if you allow me to.” Viktor just made a dreamy disappointed face towards Yuuri and then went back to nuzzling and purring into his chest. Yuuri laughed happily at how cute Viktor was being now, but remembered again, sadly, that he had to talk to the Pakhan in fifteen minutes and Viktor was not quite prepared to either face his father or take care of himself while Yuuri was away doing so. As to the former, Yuuri could not bring himself to take a chance because it would make Viktor uncomfortable so, but as to the latter problem, Yuuri did have a solution.

“Vitya, love, _look at me_.” The calm, soothing monotone dragged Viktor out of his daze and made him fix his eyes on the shining golden chocolate orbs with routine obedience, only this time, they were not quite as professionally fixed back into his own, but gazed on with such adoration and love in them that Viktor wished more than ever to just lose himself in the swimming warm pools of toasted amber.

“Now, we both know that you’re going into heat, _anata_. And we also know that at least I have to talk to your father today, at least about professional stuff so... you have to take care of yourself just for the time being, love.” Viktor looked disappointed but nodded and hummed to show that he understood. Yuuri pressed a kiss on Viktor’s hair. Then, he remembered that he had not had his permission yet.

“Viktor, _you have full control over your mind and actions_.” Viktor’s eyes and brain immediately cleared off the haze it was in.

“Viktor... do I...” Yuuri’s voice seemed smaller with each word he said, “do I... have your consent? To take care of you during your heat? And don’t worry love, I won’t ever really... _mate_ you before I have clear permission from both you and the Pakhan. So please...” Yuuri looked at Viktor with pleading eyes. Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s before smiling and nodding.

“Of course you do, love. Take care of _your_ Omega as much as you please.” Yuuri squeaked slightly and blushed red before hugging Viktor as tight as he can and then hurrying off the bed full of both his and Viktor’s scent. He quickly rounded up some more big plump pillows and soft sheets from shelves as well as a few of his unwashed clothes and gave them all to Viktor after asking if he needed each item before handing it to him. After setting a bottle of water for Viktor to drink from while he was away, Yuuri fixed his glasses, hair and shirt and told Viktor to call for Yuuko, his fellow Omega, if he needed anything, before pressing a last tender kiss to Viktor’s nose tip and hurrying off for his meeting with the Pakhan. Viktor gazed on adoringly after his sweet caring Alpha and smiled to himself before going back to finishing his nest.

Yuuri hurried through the corridor to his office. Takeshi was already done setting everything up for the meeting and Yuuri smiled to himself as he heard Viktor’s foster brother, Yuuri’s blonde angry little namesake shouting through the screen for his “old man” to come talk to the already arrived Yuuri. When Yuuri tried to greet Yura with a mild “Hi, Yuri”, the teen Omega gave a visible little jump and disappeared beyond the screen muttering small strings of curses. Yuuri found this little guy very adorable, foul-mouthed and ungracious nonetheless, but very adorable. His adoration, however, was cut short by the arrival of Yakov himself, who grunted out a polite greeting as he sat in front of the camera. Yuuri greeted back as much politely and then started the discussion with consent from the Pakhan.

“Sir, as far as I have been informed, my sister, the prospective Oyabun at present, has talked to you about Viktor’s participation in my future missions. I should be grateful if I too could have your opinion on this.” Yakov cleared his throat.

“Of course, Mr. Katsuki, Viktor has all my consent to help you in your missions as far as you both please. However, I came to know from Miss Katsuki that you and Viktor... had been quite... how do I put it uh, quite _close_ until just today and that too no earlier than after you had contacted me this morning. I am aware that my Vitya is quite the very brat but I had hoped to admonish him right in front of you since I heard that he had inconvenienced you to the point that the renowned and feared Yuuri Katsuki had been attacked and injured mid-street... really sir, I must apologise on behalf of my boy—”

“Not at all sir—” A silent raise of a hand from the powerful old Alpha on the other side of the screen was enough to quieten Yuuri down. _What the fucking fuck, Mari-nee. Am I a fucking joke to you?_

“As I said sir, you are owed an apology from all of us for the serious inconvenience you have been made to face. Now sir, I would very much wish to know about how you and my son presently stand by each other a little more clearly than your sister was able to describe, even if only to implore him to assist you on your missions as a business partner. Speaking of which, I also wish to affirm if you have already finalised your position in the Katsuki Yakuza and... I would like to know where Vitya is at the moment and why has he not attended this meeting like was decided.”

The plethora of questions posed to him, and the very presence of the person who had asked those, was killing Yuuri from the inside. Oh how he wished to be gone to Vitya, _his_ Omega, in the comfort of the nest that should be finished by now. Yuuri even wished to help Viktor build the nest because even though Alpha and Omega nests differed slightly and Alphas nested far less often compared to Omegas, Yuuri was an Omega counsellor after all and had a better idea about Omega nest than many other Alphas. But Yuuri neither had the time or the will to pride himself over this extra knowledge as he almost trembled under the steady scrutiny of the keen sunken eyes from the other side of the screen. _Come on Yuuri, come on man, you’ve faced better, you can do better. It’s just Viktor’s father. Come on._ The fact that the Pakhan was _also_ Viktor’s father made Yuuri even more nervous than he already was. He hesitated for a moment before answering Yakov’s questions.

“I... could affirm that Viktor and I had been really quite close since I had been able to make friends with him and yet... what my sister might have implied is that...” _Nooooo no no no no no I wanna die please let me die kill me kill me_ “...that we really...” _No fuck no no stop me someone please_ “we _love_ each other—” _fuck._ “which is true... I mean, has been... since yesterday... uhm...” Yuuri tried to become smaller right where he sat and disappear, “I... have confessed to Viktor no earlier than last night.” _There. I’ve said it. May the earth part and swallow me up now. Amen._

Yakov looked amused at Yuuri’s antics, nodded and grunted approvingly.

“You have my permission, Yuuri Katsuki. I know from all reports that you have been trying your best to take care of my son since you even barely knew him, and now that you treasure him as you say, I believe he is in good hands.” Yuuri gaped at the screen blankly for a few moments, gave a very exhausted smile and bowed in his chair.

“I... am very grateful sir. I’m bereft of words. I shall try my very best to protect your trust in me... and as to today’s... uh, incident... it’s all fine. Everything is fine, really. I mean, as far as our relationship is concerned. And yes sir, I have decisively consented to work as the second-in-command of our prestigious Yakuza as long as my sister willingly retains her position as the Oyabun. And as to Viktor... he... uh... he is in heat at present—” Yuuri took one glance at the slightly surprised countenance of the Pakhan, “—s-sir! I promise to take care of Viktor as much as he needs it! And I have his consent just— may I have y-yours... sir...” If Yuuri was not within the obligation to follow proper etiquette and formality he would have at least covered his brightly flushed face in his palms by now. Yakov felt a slight awkwardness and discomfort as well, but mostly filial adoration for this responsible man who now seemed nothing like the ruthless murderer his workplace had seen in him.

“You have my permission in that as well. Just... relieve me of the responsibilities of a grandfather until you have been at least betrothed to each other.” Yuuri blushed redder, if that was possible, and bowed as low as he can to hide his face. _Oh lords in heaven, take me away into non-existence, I wish to live no more_.

Yakov smiled slightly to himself, very amused at Yuuri’s actions and finding himself in remembrance of his own youth, when he had been heads over heels for a certain self-willed woman and had embarrassed himself and his own parents, who had been equally amused as he was now. _A polite, shy and responsible child, strong and diligent and a force renowned at the workplace, quite the mate for my Vitya. A single nice choice in life after all this years of waste._ Yakov decided to end Yuuri’s misery and suffering finally with a dismissive wave.

“Well then, Mr. Katsuki, since I have got all my answers as well as a good news, as is at least to me, I think I should not hold you back any longer. I wish you a very good evening.” Yuuri responded with a few broken words of gratitude and promises and wished Yakov a good evening in return too. After the meeting had ended and a grinning Takeshi had cleared his desk away, Yuuri leaned back into his chair, holding his burning face in his hands. _Well, that was far more exhausting than I expected. At least now I could really take care of you without fear of my life ending any second by your father’s hands, Vitya. You deserve the world, but the Pakhan is quite the nightmare for me, love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave kudos if you like the chapter AND PLEASE COMMENT FOR SUSTENANCE OF THE AUTHOR (poor old me)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> You deserve the world, but the Pakhan is quite the nightmare for me, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update to tie things together :>

Yuuri walked back to his bedroom, where Viktor had hopefully finished making his nest by now, and took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as he entered the room, a very adorable picture presented itself to him. Viktor had needed Yuuko’s help after all, and had apparently put on all his scent blockers in Yuuko’s presence. An experienced Yuuko was now lecturing Viktor on how nests were not always based completely on instinct and how Viktor should judge where to put stuff to ensure maximum comfort during heat. Viktor had the expression of a scolded puppy and obediently followed Yuuko’s instructions as they both worked to put finishing touches to a very cosy looking nest. But it looked more as if Yuuko was doing a surgery and Viktor was the assistant, quietly handing over what Yuuko wanted as soon as she asked for it, not making a sound or movement to oppose her. _Such a pretty gentleman, eh, Vitya?_

After watching them for some time, Yuuri cleared his throat, directing the attention of the two busy Omegas towards himself. Yuuko smiled and walked to Yuuri, while Viktor shrugged and made a tired face behind her to show his mental exhaustion. Yuuri almost smiled at that, but he was yet to receive his lecture from Yuuko for getting hurt earlier in the day and did not want to risk doubling it up at the moment, when all he wanted was to take care of his Omega and share with him the lovely nest he had made, under Lady Yuuko’s guidance and assistance, of course.

“Don’t think you got off easy for the morning, Katsuki. Your lecture with all the interest is due after you’re done with Nikiforov’s heat. And one more thing,” Yuuko stood on tiptoes to meet Yuuri’s eyes directly with her narrowed ones, at which a scared Yuuri gulped and leaned back slightly, “you make him once as sad as he was after you left today, and I mean _once_ , I’ll personally talk to Mari-san and the Oyabun to torture you in that same hell-hole of a torture room that you pride yourself over.” Yuuri nodded frantically to show understood and respected Yuuko’s opinion, and let out a deepest sigh of relief when she left with a last smile and wink at him and Viktor.

“She’s scary, if nothing else,” Viktor shakily admitted after Yuuko had left.

“Period.” Yuuri sighed, taking off his socks and discarding them into a laundry basket that lay beside the door.

“Well, how was your professional talk with father?”

“Ah! It... it was beyond professional, actually. I... got permission...” Yuuri smiled and blushed slightly, “to take care of you, and fulfil your needs... as long as the Pakhan does not find grandchildren bugging him for stories—” Viktor made a choking noise as he gave a little jump where he sat, “so yeah, well, the _professional_ talk was quite successful, but very exhausting.”

Yuuri casually discarded his sweaty shirt into the laundry basket, feeling like he just went through a detox session after all the sweat he had lost after his interaction with the Pakhan and now with Yuuko. Viktor, however, gawked at the between-toned-and-ripped body that was on display in front of him. Yuuri had seen Viktor without his shirt on countless occasions for training purposes, and was at least visually very familiar to the toned, petite upper body, the pale, smooth skin, scarred at many different places with reminisces of his earlier missions, the Nikiforov Bratva crest tattooed as a majestic sprawled eagle across the broad muscular shoulders and back, a particularly huge scar running transversely all the way from his toned left chest across the moderately prominent six packs and disappearing into the lower body which Yuuri had not seen any part of yet, well, since that one occasion during their first training when Viktor had pulled out and pleasured his dick in full display for Yuuri. Viktor now felt really _Omega_ in front of Yuuri now, staring with steadily growing lust at the visibly rock hard but not that buff chest, broad relaxed shoulders designed with ruddy sakura flower tattoos that branched from a diamond shaped blood red Yakuza crest tattooed onto his upper middle back, the black Katakana letters reading “Katsuki” elaborately flourished in a vertical line on the diamond, in line with his spine that stood out prettily, albeit less than Viktor’s, but it looked quite nice. The sakura flowers extended from his shoulders all the way to the front, down his muscular arms and ending at each strong wrist. Two more branches bloomed from the lower borders of the red diamond crest and entwined with each other into a spindle that, again, lined up with his spine. Yuuri’s smooth coffee-cream skin was quite as scarred as Viktor’s and yet a very old looking scar, dangerously close to where Yuuri’s heart was, told Viktor that he had almost lost Yuuri in the past, far before he had known him, and it filled his heart with a slight fear even when Yuuri was standing in front of him, presently observing half amused and half flustered and nervous that Viktor was now staring open mouthed at his very prominent six packs.

“V-Viktor should undress too! We’re sharing the... n-nest... right?” Yup, Yuuri was _very_ nervous. Viktor was as absolutely virgin as Yuuri, but he did not feel quite as bashful as his adorable blunt Alpha was right now. Viktor decided to be as blunt and see where it took Yuuri’s nerves.

“Of course Viktor should undress too, _Alpha_. Viktor almost forgot that, overwhelmed as he was with _how pretty his Alpha is_.” Yuuri froze midway while taking off his belt. Viktor was speaking in third person, which was _so_ not like him, and the biggest bug with it was that it made Yuuri junior jump up in a very unwanted way. Also, the blunt compliment that Viktor pelted at him was more than he could possibly dodge. He wanted to shut that mouth up right now, preferably with a deep kiss or something that goes deeper into it— _wait, not that fast_. Suddenly realising the direction in which his thoughts were going, Yuuri shook his head to clear his mind off those thoughts. He had stuff to do before they started with... whatever his body craved right now.

“You know you don’t wanna be that submissive with me, not so soon, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed. Leaving his trousers on after depositing the belt on a wall rack above the laundry basket, Yuuri walked to his bed and sat down, gently holding Viktor’s head and dragging it into his nape, scenting him as Viktor went completely quiet except the deep breaths he sucked in, savouring the surprisingly calm cinnamon and amber. Viktor realised how aroused he had been without knowing as he felt ache from his previously hard cock and throbbing nipples and the tension in his body slowly subsiding as Yuuri scented him. _Yuuri has started taking care of me._

“Undress, Viktor.” _“Redress, Viktor.”_ The cold, angry snarl from their first day of training resurfaced in Viktor’s mind. But this time around, Yuuri’s purport and tone was the complete opposite of that day, and the tender, loving gaze that bore into Viktor’s eyes was a far cry from the cold anger and pity in the hardened brown eyes he looked at and feared that day. _How did everything change so much, so fast?_

Viktor smiled as he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s and once again took his hands and rubbed the warm palms against his chest, and the feel of comfort that washed over Viktor’s aching flesh, slightly more swollen than they were just a few minutes ago, made him purr in relief. Viktor took off his shirt and then proceeded to remove his pants and boxers as Yuuri bundled him up into his lap and nuzzled into his hair, pressing soft kisses into his forehead and massaging the puffy flesh around Viktor’s swollen nipples, from which milk oozed by drops. Viktor had noticed Yuuri glancing hungrily towards the rolling drops every now and then, and a deep tinge of red flushed high on his cheeks and his eyes glazed over with lust when the scent of Viktor’s slick hit his nose as Viktor discarded his boxers. Yet Yuuri was holding back since Viktor had not yet gone into a full-blown heat and... they have not yet shared _their_ nest.

“Get into the nest, Yuuri?” Viktor mumbled, half asleep with comfort at this point.

“Mm.” Yuuri hummed and rose to his knees on the bed, took Viktor up into his arms and moved on his knees into the nest. Viktor stared as Yuuri’s moderate-looking biceps swelled strong and rock hard as he took Viktor’s entire weight just onto his forearms. Such impressive strength was well hidden under Yuuri’s preferred full sleeve baggy shirts and polite, innocent behaviour, whether in public or in private. Viktor was very fascinated, wondering if the Alpha had such surprises stored in his personality too, which till now seemed one of a quiet, shy and nervous college student who had been dragged into the world of guns and... enjoyed it, not quite.

Yuuri’s first thought as soon as he had relaxed into the nest alongside Viktor was, _FLUFFYYYYY AAAAAAAAAA I’M GONNA DIE IT’S SO FLUFFYYYYYYYY!_ He dug his fingers into the bottom of the cosy nest, lined entirely with the biggest and plushest of the pillows Yuuri had given to Viktor. No wonder Yuuko used to be such an expert worker in the heat hotel she had worked in when she was in college. Such nests were sure to give even Alphas the comfort of their lives. The nest smelled of Yuuri’s scent and now had slowly started to smell like Viktor as his pheromones and slick seeped into it. Yuuri started scenting Viktor and the nest again, and Viktor turned towards Yuuri, gazing with love-filled and now slightly hazed eyes at Yuuri’s face. His heat had started to hit completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup next chapter's gonna be hot. Pls leave kudos and comments for my survival <3

**Author's Note:**

> "Privet" means hello in Russian. "Khuy tebe" means... well... fuck u.
> 
> Thanks for reading my brainfart I love y'all :> Updates will be roughly every week or week and half <3  
> Pls leave kudos if u like it ty^^


End file.
